The chosen Tamer 03 : 158 hazardous days and nights
by Tamer4life
Summary: Takato Matsuki is in the digital world once again. With the precense of Chaos inside him and the connection to the Digital Hazard plagueing his mind, he sets off on a journey to discover why he is connected to the Digital Hazard, what Chaos's purpuse is, and how he fits into all of this. With millions of secrets hidden long ago being exposed this will be one chaotic journey.
1. Prelude: Night of fate

T4L: Hey guys, wwwaaaaazzzz uuuuppppp!

Ultimon: You'll have to forgive T4L he had some chocolate an hour ago… and well. *Turns to look at T4L*

T4L: *Jumps out a window and flies back up the stairs in less than 2 seconds* IIIII'mmmmm hyper!

Ultimon: Yeah.

T4L: So I'm gonna let Terriermon talk for once.

Terriermon: Yes!

T4L: No not you the cocoa Terriermon…

Terriermon: Ohh… *Walks out of the room sadly*

Lopmon: Well this is the first chapter of T4L's next story of The chosen Tamer.

T4L: Just do the disclaimer. They can figure out the rest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days and nights**

**Prelude**

**Chapter 1: Night of fate**

'_I can't believe that just a few hours ago I was in the real world not even planning to be here… And now here I am…, in the digital world again.'_ Takato thought to himself as he was laying on the ground looking at the night sky of the digital world. _'I wonder how long I'll be here this time… This place always seems to throw something at me to make me stay here.'_

As Takato laid there he had the feeling that something was happening that would soon effect him greatly. But what it was he had no idea.

*******In the real world- Henry's house*******

(A/N: Don't know if you guys remember or not, but in my first story we left Henry as he was on the phone with somebody. So now we find out who it was.)

Henry finally made it to the phone and picked it up. "Hello."

"Where's Takato?" Rika's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Rika? Oh Takato's with me like I said." Henry responded.

"Then let me talk to him."

"He's asleep…"

"Then wake him up."

"… He said to take a message."

"Then tell him that Rika knows he's not at your house."

"HOW!?"

"I knew it!" Rika shouted. "He went to the digital world again!"

"Okay so maybe he did…"

*******On the other side of the digital world*******

"Hurry it up!" A female voice shouted at a Devimon and a LadyDevimon. "The boy has returned! We must return to the master!" The digimon yelled as she flew off out of sight.

Devimon and LadyDevimon looked at each other worriedly.

"We must return to-" Devimon said.

"Chaosmon…" LadyDevimon finished.

*******Not even 10 minutes later*******

Virus digimon of all types and levels were gathered around one all-powerful digimon.

"Lord Chaosmon, the boy has returned to the digital world." The same digimon from before said as she bowed to Chaosmon.

"So it is time." Chaosmon said as he stood up. "As my old master told me to, I will fight the boy. And if the boy wins a new era will begin." Chaosmon said as he vanished from sight amongst cheers from the digimon.

*******Back to Takato*******

Takato who was still lying on the ground suddenly realized something was very off. There were no screams from digimon who were being deleted. In fact there was no noise at all besides the occasional snore from one of the digimon.

'_What's going on here…?' _Takato thought to himself as he got up and looked around. Suddenly a noise that sounded like a tornado came into existence to the right of Takato.

Takato turned in the direction so quickly it was almost inhuman. Renamon appeared right behind him after only a few seconds.

"I was right to go and scout the area." Renamon informed Takato.

"Why? What's going on?" Takato asked her.

"Every digimon in the entire area has been destroyed by a very powerful digimon known as Chaosmon."

"What?!" Takato said stunned. "Chaosmon? Are you sure?"

"Yes. A young Mudfridgemon told me. He was the only one to survive I'm afraid…" Renamon replied. "He also told me that Chaosmon left a message for you."

"What's the message?" Takato asked as he gritted his teeth a bit.

As an answer a data stream burst into existence right in front of Takato and Renamon.

"WHOA!" Takato shouted as he jumped backwards a bit.

"Cut it out with the noise… Some digimon are trying to sleep…" A groggy Terriermon complained as he looked over to where Takato and Renamon were. "HOLY CRUD!"

"Takato Matsuki… I challenge you to a dual to the death." Chaosmon's voice emanated from the data stream. "If you do not except I will destroy the entire digital world and everything you hold deer to you."

"And what happens if I win?!" Takato shouted into the data stream.

"Come and find out!" Chaosmon's voice emanated.

Takato took a step to the data stream, but found himself being held back by Renamon.

"Takato."

"If Takatomon is going then I'm going to." Guilmon said as he walked over to Takato.

"Thanks boy…" Takato said with a smile on his face as he rubbed the top of Guilmon's head.

"Will you except?!" Chaosmon's voice emanated once again.

"Yes!" Takato shouted as he turned to the other digimon. "You guys stay here. Me and Guilmon will be back before you know it." Takato stated before he turned and jumped through the data stream with Guilmon.

*******At an all to familiar place*******

Takato and Guilmon landed with a sickening thud as they exited the data stream.

"Why do we always have to land on rock!" Takato complained as he rubbed his back.

"Matsuki…" Chaosmon said as he appeared in front of Takato. "This will make a great battle location, don't you think?" Chaosmon said as he motioned with his arms to the area.

Takato looked around and felt himself almost be sick. He was once again at the place where he had made terrible mistakes and lost a digimon partner. "You sick!-" Takato shouted as he ripped off his yellow wrist band and whipped his right arm out in front of him. "OMNIVICE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted.

'Omnivice activated. Ready for instructions.' Xion's voice said inside Takato's head.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as he and Guilmon ran at Chaosmon.

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO!... GALLANTMON!"

"NOW LET'S FINISH THIS!" Takato shouted. **"ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **Takato shouted with an echo in his voice.

"You won't have ChaosPiedmon to save you this time." Chaosmon said as he seemed to vanish from sight. But this time Takato was ready for that trick.

Gallantmon turned to the right and blocked an attack that seemed to come out of nowhere with his shield. "LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon shouted as he aimed his lance to the left.

Chaosmon shouted out in pain as he flew backwards from the attack.

"So… I see you've learned a bit sense the last time…" Chaosmon said as he got up. "But unfortunately for you…, So have I!" Chaosmon said as he turned into dark energy.

"WHAT THE!" Gallantmon shouted.

"I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND WITH YOU!" Chaosmon shouted as the darkness around him expanded. "MY MASTER SAID HE WANTED ME TO DESTROY YOU. SO I WILL, ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"BUT WHY!?" Gallantmon shouted. **"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN?!"**

"FOOL!" Chaosmon shouted angrily. "I TOLD YOU WHEN WE FIRST MET I HAVE AN INCREDIBLY SHORT LIFE SPAN! DO YOU KNOW WHY?!"

"Well… no…" Gallantmon responded.

"IT IS BECAUSE I WAS CREATED BY TWO DIGIMON BEING DELETED DURING THE PROCESS OF DNA DIGIVOLVING! I HAVE TWO DIGICORES INSTEAD OF ONE, CAUSING ME TO BE HIGHLY UNSTABLE!"

"SO YOU PLAN TO DESTROY EVERYTHING ALONG WITH YOURSELF!" Gallantmon shouted in disgust.

"TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Chaosmon shouted at the top of his lungs as the darkness imploded into him.

'_That's one of Apocalymon's attacks! If he uses that attack everyone will die!'_ Gallantmon's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. "NNNNOOOO!" Gallantmon shouted as he ran towards Chaosmon. _'I know now, why the digital world choose me to guard it… It sensed that Chaosmon sought to destroy it… But what can I do to stop him…?'_ Takato thought to himself as he ran towards Chaosmon. And in a flash almost as if it was a memory he knew. Because it was a memory…, a very bad memory. _'I'm… sorry guys… There was no other way…' _Takato thought sadly. It didn't matter what would happen to him, as long as he could save everyone else. Takato took a gulp as he focused on every sad and angry feeling he had within him.

'Takato what are you doing?!' Xion asked in a state of panic.

"**SLIDE EVOLUTION!"**

"IT'S NO USE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Chaosmon shouted as he saw Gallantmon be surrounded by a black aura.

"**CHAOSGALLANTMON!"** The dark knight shouted as the light of digivolution faded away. Takato still with just a tad bit of conciseness left in him rushed over to Chaosmon and aimed his shield at him. "JUDECCA PRISON!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as the attack shot at Chaosmon and deleted him, ChaosGallantmon now completely uncontrolled due to Takato loosing consciousness absorbed the data.

*******Inside Takato's mind*******

"**Well done… Well done Takato." **Chaos cheered as he walked around a barely conscious Takato. **"Thanks to you the worlds are saved… But because of your actions… You are dead." **Chaos said as he looked down upon Takato. **"From now on when somebody looks at you, it will be me they see, not you."**

"Y-…You're wrong…" Takato managed to say as he got up.

"**Oh am I?"** Chaos said humoring Takato. **"And why am I wrong?"**

"B-…Because…as long as… I'm still living… You will never control this body…"

"**Then I guess I'll just have to kill you then…"** Chaos said as a blade appeared in his hand. **"Shame…"** Chaos said as he went to stab Takato but found Takato had disappeared. **"Huh? AHHH!" **Chaos screamed as he felt a blade come through his stomach.

"I told you… You will never have control while I'm still living…" Takato said as he shoved the blade through Chaos a bit more. "And I don't plan on dying any time soon!" Takato said as he yanked the blade out of Chaos.

Chaos laughed manically at Takato as he turned to face him. **"You still think that you can actually beat me…" **Chaos said in amusement as his wound healed up. "You're gonna have to face it. I'm here to stay."

"I'll find a way to get rid of you! I know it!"

"**Now really you're really gonna try and get rid of me, even though I'm not going to do anything to you." **Chaos said as his blade disappeared.

"What but you just tried to kill me…" Takato said in confusion.

"**It was a joke." **Chaos replied.** "I wouldn't get rid of you only stick you in a far off dark corner after you become too weak to control the body. Plus after how much work I put into merging with you it would be kinda stupid of me."**

"What work?"

"**Boy…, have you any idea why I sent all those Chaos digimon after you?"**

"So it was you!"

"**I'll take that as a no." **Chaos said as he walked towards Takato. "**I sent all those Chaos digimon after you to prepare your body for a major change."** Chaos said as he swung his right arm around Takato's neck as though they were old friends. **"Their data made you stronger and allowed you to do things you weren't able to do before."** Chaos explained when he saw Takato's look of confusion.

"But why-?"

"**A ah ah… I'm getting to that."** Chaos responded. **"If I was to just poses you without any preparation your body would've been destroyed within a micro second. And why it had to be you… Because you are a very special human…"** Chaos explained.

"How? What makes me so special?" Takato asked taken aback.

"**Don't act like you don't know. The digital world could even recognize your abilities."** Chaos responded.

"What makes you think that?"

"**It gave you an Omnivice." **Chaos said as though that explained everything.** "The digital world doesn't just give just anybody an Omnivice…"**

"So the digital world gave me an Omnivice that doesn't mean I'm special just lucky."

"**Alright we'll go with that for right now. Our time to talk to each other is up. So who's the one waking up? Me…, or you…"**

*******Outside of Takato's mind*******

Takato awoke with a start as he felt himself being poked.

"Takatomon! Yay!" Guilmon said happily as Takato got up. "I was so worried Takatomon. I couldn't remember what happened and you were laying on the ground, and I was hungry, and I didn't know what to do."

"Well we should… we should… we should…" Takato said as he felt himself blacking out.

"Takatomon?"

"Huh?!" Takato said as the feeling disappeared suddenly.

"Takatomon your eyes went all funny looking and you said some really strange things." Guilmon said seeming confused.

"I did?" Takato asked bewildered.

"Yeah. You said your name was Chaos, and-"

"Oh my god…" Takato said aloud as he began to pace around in a circle. _'If he's starting to get control who knows what he will be able to do? What should I do? Maybe I'll go and talk to Azulongmon…'_ _**'Yes go talk to Azulongmon. See what he can do to help you… But it'll be a futile effort…, in the end I will be in control…'**_ _'Shut up.'_ _**'No.'**_

"Takatomon?"

"Yeah Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Shouldn't we get back to the others?"

"Rrright." Takato said as he looked around. "How do we do that?" _**'Allow me…'**_ Chaos said as a data stream appeared out of nowhere. _'What is up with you? First you were my enemy, now you're acting like we're friends. What is your angle on all this?'_ _**'Angle what angle? I don't have an angle…'**__ 'Right…'_ Takato responded. "Come on boy, let's go." Takato said as he jumped into the data stream.

"Okie dokie." Guilmon said as he too jumped into the data stream.

*******Back with the other digimon*******

"Where are they?" Terriermon asked for the thousandth time.

"I don't know… Maybe something happened." Renamon responded.

"WHA!" Guilmon's voice emanated from a nearby data stream.

"LANDING PILLOWS! LANDING PILLOWS!" Takato's voice emanated as well.

"Ah ohh… Terriermon said as Takato flew out of the data stream and landed right on top of him.

"YES! FINALLY A SOFT LANDING!" Takato said happily.

"…That's… great and all… But can you get off of me?" Terriermon responded.

"Oh… Umm, sorry Terriermon." Takato said as he got up off of him.

"Thanks." Terriermon said as he got up.

"So what happened?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Chaosmon tried to destroy the entire digital world." Was all Takato said. "Now time to get you all back to the real world." Takato said to them as he started to press some buttons on the Omnivice.

"Wait. Don't you mean time to get us all back? As in all of us." Terriermon asked.

"Oh right, I said that wrong." Takato said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. _'Xion, you awake?'_ Takato asked.

'I am now…' Xion responded.

'_I'd like to send a message to Henry.'_

'Alright.'

**Takato's message**

'Hey Henry it's me Takato. I just want to let you know that me and the digimon are coming back in about a half hour, so bring the tamers to the park as soon as possible. And don't worry, I'm not injured in anyway besides the fact that I'm hungry and could go for a pizza.'

**End of Takato's message**

Takato got a reply so fast it was almost amazing.

**Henry's message**

'Takato it's good to hear you're coming back so soon, Rika figured out where you really were about forty minutes after you left, and I've been being harassed by the others ever sense. I'll see you soon.'

**End of Henry's message**

'_Wow… How could Rika of figured out where I was so quickly?'_

'Well maybe if you had let her talk to you after you gave her your gift, you'd know.' Xion responded.

'_Or I could be dead…!'_ Takato responded. _**'He's probably right you know…'**_ Chaos said.

'WHO ARE YOU?!' Xion shouted in alarm.

'_He's that voice from before… But there's nothing we can do to get rid of him, so just ignore him.'_ Takato explained. _**'Oh well that's nice. I help you get back to your friends and this is how you repay me.' **__'…' __**'Oh I hate you…'**_

*******Thirty minutes later*******

'_Alright Xion can you open a portal to the real world?'_

'You bet.' Xion said as a portal opened right in front of Takato.

"Okay guys go on I'll be right behind you." Takato said to them.

The digimon all except Guilmon went through the portal as instructed by Takato.

"Takato?" Guilmon asked as Takato stared at the portal.

*******In the real world*******

"Where are they? He said a half hour." Henry said nervously as he paced around near Rika who was in a pink dress and looked to be angry, yet nervous, and concerned.

"If anything happened to them Henry, you're gonna-" Rika was cut off as a portal opened right in front of them.

"HEY! HENRY!" Terriermon shouted as he came out of the portal and landed on Henry's head.

"Hey Terriermon, did you behave yourself while in the digital world this time?" Henry joked.

Terriermon put his finger up to his mouth in a thinking posture. "Hhmmm I think I did…" Henry sweat dropped.

"Guardromon!" Kazu shouted happily as he ran up to him and hugged him.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta said happily.

"Hey Monodramon." Ryo greeted Monodramon as he came out of the portal.

"Yay! Wopmon, you came back!" Suzy cried happily as she hugged Lopmon.

"Renamon." Rika said as Renamon came through the portal.

"Hello Rika." Renamon said as she walked over to Rika.

Now only Takato and Guilmon needed to come out of the portal.

Rika felt her heart flutter a bit at the thought of what she was going to do to Takato once he came through the portal. She would storm up to him, yell at him and punch him in the face, then kiss him, and finally confess to him.

The tamers stared at the portal, but Takato and Guilmon still didn't emerge from it.

"Come on…" Henry said seeming to get nervous again.

After a few more moments the portal began to shrink and disappeared from existence, right at the same time Henry's comlink beeped.

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the comlink while the tamers yelled frantically about Takato.

Henry stunned stiff at the message said, read it aloud so all the tamers could hear it.

"To all of you, and my parents. I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I've found myself in a tough situation. I should have told you all this before but I accidentally activated the hazard the last time I was here and now I've done it again… But this time it was purposely. It was for a good cause though, a digimon known as Chaosmon tried to destroy both this world and the real world, so I do not regret my choice. Although I am concerned about the hazards presence in me. I am more concerned about it now more than I have ever been. I can feel it increasing inside of me and it's starting to leak out of me even when I'm not angry. I fear what will happen if I return to the real world while this is still happening. I hope to find the answers I'm looking for here in the digital world. I do not know how long it will take or if I will ever see you again. For reasons I cannot tell you about, I am breaking the comlink so you cannot track me. I will miss all of you, you were the best friends I ever had. Good bye."

Silence reined for what must've been a good minute and a half.

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Kazu shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US ABOUT THE HAZARD SOONER!?" Henry shouted. "WE COULD'VE HELPED HIM!"

"WHY DOESN'T HE WANT US TO SEARCH FOR HIM?!" Kenta asked.

'_So… He's trying to find himself in the digital world… Good luck then Takato…' _Ryo thought to himself.

'_Takato…'_ Rika thought to herself as she felt her heart almost shatter to pieces. _'Why didn't you tell me, or us about the hazard? We could've helped you. We could still help you… Why are you separating yourself from us…?' _Rika thought as a tear fell from her eye.

*******In the digital world***** **

"Takato?" Guilmon asked as Takato stared at the portal. "Aren't we going home?"

Takato shock his head. "No… We've got things to do before we even think of going back to the real world…" Takato replied. "And the first thing we're going to do is talk to Azulongmon. There are some things he and I need to talk about…"

**End of Chapter 1**

T4L: Well that's it for now.

Terriermon: My head hurts.

Ultimon: Deal with it.

Terriermon: *Cowards in a corner* Okay…

T4L: Well I hope you like the first chapter. And remember from this point on Takato and Guilmon are trying to figure out just what Takato is and what he must do. We will see no more of the tamers in this story, although we will see the DigiDestined, the DigiDestined from the fourth season, and the new tamers, but when we do it will only be very brief. Takato and Guilmon will pretty much be the main characters in this story.

Ultimon: Don't forget to Review.

T4L: Hey I wasn't finished yet!

Ultimon: To bad you're out of quarters.

T4L: BUT I'M NOT USING A PAY PHONE!-


	2. Prelude: Searching for the truth

T4L: Well it's been awhile sense I posted the last chapter, so I figured I'd better post this one before you all think I've given up on the story.

Terriermon: So whatcha been doing?

T4L: Homework, projects, video games, stuff like that.

Terriermon: Oh…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon…

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days and nights**

**Prelude**

**Chapter 2: Searching for the truth**

"Takatomon." Guilmon said indignantly as he and Takato continued walking towards the entrance of the machine zone. From there they would enter the data stream that would bring them to the sovereigns palace.

"Yeah Guilmon?" Takato asked as he looked to the right towards where Guilmon was.

"I'm hungry…"

"Well, I don't think we have any food with us." Takato said apologetically. "Let me see…, I think I still have a loaf of bread from yesterday…" Takato said as he dug through his pockets. "Ah hah!" Takato exclaimed as he pulled out a loaf of bread from his right pocket.

"YAY! BREAD!" Guilmon cheered as he tackled Takato to the ground happily.

"Here boy." Takato said as he gave the bread to Guilmon who ate it all in three bites.

"Takatomon… I'm full…"

"Oh great…" Takato said in a depressed voice. "Can you keep walking?"

"Yeah…" Guilmon replied. "Where are we going again?" Guilmon asked.

"…To see Azulongmon." Takato responded as they finally reached the entrance to the machine zone. "Here we are." Takato said happily.

"What do we do now Takato?" Guilmon asked confused.

"We go through…, but hold on to your stomach." Takato explained. 'If I get puked on again I'll…' Takato thought to himself as Chaos chuckled.

"Why do I need to hold on to my stomach?" Guilmon asked confused.

"Because you'll-…" Takato cut himself off from the rest of what he was going to say as he saw Guilmon. Guilmon had taken Takato a little too seriously and was now holding on to his stomach to the best of his ability. "Oh never mind…" Takato said seeming put out.**_'HaHaHa! You need to teach him a few things!' _**Chaos said as he laughed at the scene. _'Shut up…'_ Takato said as he tried his best to ignore Chaos.

"Never mind what?... Takato…" Guilmon asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Just come on." Takato said as he entered the rift.

"Okay." Guilmon replied as he too entered the rift.

"WHY DO I KEEP FORGETING!? LANDING PILLOWS!" Takato shouted as he and Guilmon fell upwards through the rift.

"TAKATOMON! MY BREAD IS COMING BACK UP!" Guilmon shouted seeming worried.

"OH GOD!... NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takato screamed in slow motion as he saw puke flying towards him. Takato not long after found his legs buckling as he hit solid ground. After a few moments of recovering from the sudden change, Takato looked at his now drenched and foul smelling clothes. "Great…" Takato said as he continued to look at his clothes.

"Sorry Takatomon." Guilmon said apologetically as he looked at Takato.

"It's alright Guilmon…" Takato responded as he turned towards him. "It'll dry off eventually."

"Okay." Guilmon replied.

Takato then turned towards were the data stream that would take them to the sovereigns' palace was. "Hmm…" Takato said as he grimaced at the distance. "This is going to take a while…"

*******Ven's world*******

"What does this do?" Ultimon asked curiously as he yet again touched the T.V. screen.

"Ultimon don't!-…To late…" Ven said in a depressed voice as he lowered his head in defeat. Ultimon had yet again accidently broke his T.V.

"Ops sorry…" Ultimon said apologetically as he looked from the now broken T.V. to Ven.

"Don't worry about it Ultimon… I'll just buy another one…" Ven said in a prolonged voice.

"Okay!" Ultimon said happily.

Ven sweet dropped at Ultimon's response. It had been this way for almost a year now. Ever sense the egg Ven got hatched into what Ven named Variousmon due to its incredible ability to change its form. From there it evolved into EX-Variousmon, then finally after two months he evolved into Ultimon. Sense that evolution it became incredibly difficult for Ven to hide Ultimon. Ven had to stop hanging out with his friends and now stayed at home whenever he wasn't at school. His parents had found out about Ultimon four months into this but had fully accepted Ultimon into the family. As for his friends, Ven told them nothing about Ultimon, because they would be too scared and confused to understand. It had been tough on Ven to cut himself off from his friends, but the friendship between him and Ultimon made up for it.

Suddenly Ultimon's body tensed and his eyes became ferial, as his head shot up in attention.

"Ultimon…?" Ven asked hesitantly.

Ultimon growled as he responded. "Something's coming."

"What do you mean?" Ven asked confused. "A digimon?"

Ultimon nodded. "A big one too…"

Ven's eyes dialated as he stared at his Omnivice. There was a huge red dot on it with coordinates. "Oh boy…"

*******Sometime later in the Southern quadrants digital world*******

"Yes! Finally!" Takato shouted happily as he and Guilmon came upon the data stream.

"Uhmm…" Guilmon said as he watched Takato dance around in celebration. "Shouldn't we go through the data stream?..." Guilmon asked as he stared at Takato.

Takato snapping out of his victory dance looked at Guilmon and responded. "Yeah let's go." Takato said as he walked straight into the data stream.

*******In the Sovereigns' palace*******

"What? Really? …Are you sure?" Takato and Guilmon heard Azulongmon's voice say faintly, as they walked along the corridor to Zhuqiaomon's domain.

"Yes. A human boy and an unknown digimon defeated him." Zhuqiaomon's voice responded.

"Very well… I will send one of my guardians to find out more about this boy and his digimon." Azulongmon's voice stated.

"That's impossible. The boy and his digimon disappeared after Apocalymon's defeat." Came Zhuqiaomon's voice again.

"So no one knows where they are…" Azulongmon responded.

"I'm sure they will turn up eventually. A digimon of that power cannot stay hidden for very long." Zhuqiaomon stated.

Takato and Guilmon were now right next to the entrance into Zhuqiaomon's domain, and Takato was torn between staying where he was or going in and intruding on them. In the end Takato decided to go with knocking.

"It seems as though we have an unexpected guest." Azulongmon's voice said as the door opened.

"More like two unexpected guests." Zhuqiaomon said in a disgusted tone as he saw Takato. It was very clear that Zhuqiaomon still disliked humans.

"Ah… Young Takato." Azulongmon greeted. "What brings you to the digital world?"

Takato taking this as an invitation into the palace walked in with Guilmon at his side.

"A MaloMyotismon attacked me in the real world." Takato explained as he stopped walking and looked at Azulongmon.

"I see… But why are you here now?" Azulongmon replied.

"Because after I defeated it, it caused the digimon to be forced back here, and I came with them." Takato explained.

"Where are the digimon now?" Azulongmon asked as he looked behind Takato towards the door, as he searched for them.

"I sent them back." Takato replied.

"Why didn't you go back with them then?" Azulongmon asked seeming a bit curious.

This was it. Takato knew that once he said what he wanted to say there was no turning back. From this point on he'll have to take what the worlds throw at him and deal with it. Takato took a gulp and spoke. "Because… I want to know about the Digital Hazard, and about a being known as Chaos."

At the name Chaos both sovereigns looked alarmed.

"How do you know about Chaos?!" Both sovereigns asked in unison.

Takato stumbled backwards at the sovereigns urgency. "Well… ahh…" Takato said as he recovered from stumbling and looked at both sovereigns. **_'Don't mention my presence…!'_** Chaos's voice hissed. **_'If they find out that I'm within you, they'll destroy the both of us…!'_** Takato not wanting to find out if Chaos was telling the truth or not, decided to do as Chaos said. "Well… I heard some digimon talking about him." **_'Idiot…!'_** Chaos said.

"No digimon knows about the being known as Chaos. Only we sovereigns know about him, and some of his creations." Azulongmon stated.

"Well I heard about Chaos from Chaosmon." Takato said thinking fast.

"Is that so…" Zhuqiaomon said seeming amused. "And would you like to tell us how your still alive after encountering him."

"I destroyed him." Takato stated.

"YOU ARE A FOOL TO EVEN THINK WE'D BELIEVE THAT." Zhuqiaomon said angrily. "There is no way a weak digimon and a tamer could defeat a digimon as powerful as Chaosmon."

"You're wrong." Takato said as he presented the Omnivice to the sovereigns. "I've been chosen by the Digital world itself to protect it."

"Unbelievable…" Zhuqiaomon murmured under his breath.

"And I am also somehow connected to the Digital Hazard." Takato stated.

At this statement Azulongmon looked at Takato with more interest and now seemed to believe everything Takato had said. "If you really are connected to the Digital Hazard, then the Digital world would have chosen you to protect it because of that connection."

"Huh…?" Takato asked confused.

"If you have a connection to the Digital Hazard, that means you can control and manipulate it. So that means you can keep the hazard 's power down to a minimum, and keep the Digital world out of danger." Azulongmon explained.

"But I haven't done too good of a job of that have I…" Takato said as he remembered all the times he let the hazard go out of control.

"No… But perhaps if you were to learn more about your connection, you will be able to control it better." Azulongmon stated.

"You mean you don't know why I'm connected to the Digital Hazard?!" Takato shouted an utter astonishment.

"I am sorry that I cannot help you." Azulongmon said apologetically. "But perhaps you may learn more on your own here in the Digital world."

"That's what I was thinking." Takato agreed.

"Then I give you permission to travel as you wish into the Eastern quadrant." Azulongmon said.

"Thank you Azulongmon." Takato said as he bowed before him. "If you ever need any help…, with anything you know you can count on me." Takato said as he looked to Azulongmon.

"I've known that sense you and your friends helped us defeat the D-Reaper." Azulongmon assured Takato as Takato turned to leave. "Good luck Takato."

"Thanks." Takato replied as he and Guilmon walked away and proceeded out of the palace. Takato had a lot on his mind as they walked, and was full of uncertainties, but he was sure of one thing. _'This is going to be the biggest adventure I've ever had so far… and whatever happens to me during this adventure, weather it changes me for better or worse I'll have to live with it for as long as I live…'_

**End of chapter 2**

T4L: So what do you think of chapter 2? Good, bad in-between… Well hopefully it was good. Now just to let you guys know I probably won't have the next chapter up for a week or two due to the fact that It's Thanks Giving in five days, so I'll be busy.

Terriermon: Ahg… More waiting…

T4L: Cheer up Terriermon, once it's Christmas I'll have some time to write a chapter or two, and then when summer gets here you'll see a lot more writing from me. But until then see ya.

Terriermon: And happy Thanks Giving to all who celebrate it.


	3. 01 day: No clue what to do

T4L: Hey guys sorry for taking so long with this chapter. But I can explain why it's taken me so long. Back during the last story I decided to switch up some of my ideas, so I had to scrap my planner for the story line and start a new one. The first two chapters of this story came right from my head as I wrote them, but I've been making a new one in my free time and have gotten to chapter 6. Not that far considering how many chapters are in this story I know, but I'm sure you'll all see a difference in my writing starting in this chapter. Also I have a request for anyone reaching my requirements and willing to help, I already have someone in mind but in case they don't want to I need to find someone else. The request will be at the bottom of the page so it'll be more noticeable to all of you reading.

Terriermon: Are you done talking yet…?

T4L: Yep.

Terriermon: Finally… So what's gonna happen in this chapter?

T4L: Well let me see where we left off… Oh yeah. Last time we left Takato and Guilmon as they were leaving the sovereigns palace. So this chapter will mostly be a plot building chapter... God I hate these kind of chapters… but I gotta deal with them.

Terriermon: That wasn't what I was asking…

T4L: Oh… *Looks at strange alien device in his hand* Where's the reset button on this thing…?

Terriermon: So what should we expect in this chapter? Any fights any-

T4L: And that's all the time we have Terriermon, try again next week.

Terriermon: But-

Ultimon: I WILL DESTROY MISBEHAVING RABIT DIGIMON!

Terriermon: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away as Ultimon chases after him*

T4L: Uhhmmm…Not sure what just happened there… *Looks to the side and watches as Ultimon slashes at Terriermon but misses and cracks a table in half* but okay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon. But I do own Ultimon.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Chapter 1: No clue what to do**

**Takato:** _Last time on The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights Me and Guilmon went to talk with the soveriens in the hope they'd be able to tell us something about the digital hazard or at least about Chaos, but when we got there we over heard them talking about some kid and his digimon partner who apparently was able to defeat Apocalymon all by themselves. The soveriens didn't have much in the line of information about the hazard, but they sure got to be urgent when Chaos' name was mentioned. All in all the trip was pretty much a waste of time, the only good thing that came outta it was that Azulongmon granted me and Guilmon special permission to travel to the Eastern Quadrant whenever we want to. But right now me and Guilmon have a big problem on our hands. Hopefully we can work it out and getting going on this big adventure._

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

As Takato and Guilmon finally exited the soveriens palace many questions began to surface inside Takato.

'_Why am I connected to the hazard? … Who is Chaos and what is he trying to do to me? … Why do I suddenly feel like a weight has been put on top of me?... Oh wait that's just Guilmon…'_ "Guilmon what are you doing?" Takato asked as Guilmon climbed onto Takato's back.

"Piggy back ride!" Guilmon shouted excitedly.

"Guilmon… you weigh a ton… what have you been eating…?" Takato managed to say as he struggled to stay up right.

"Well I had some peanut butter and bread 2 nights ago…, and some cream puffs with Calumon…" Guilmon said as he continued to think.

Takato sighed as he continued to struggle with staying up right. But finally Takato couldn't take the weight any longer and collapsed to the ground along with Guilmon. "No more peanut butter or cream puffs for you." Takato said as he got to his feet.

"Ahh…" Guilmon said in disappointment.

"I'm serious Guilmon, you need to go on a diet." Takato said as he looked at Guilmon.

"What's a diet Takato? Is it something you can eat?" Guilmon asked in the way only he could ask.

"A diet is when you don't eat as much as you usually do for a month or more." Takato explained.

"Not eating for that long… What's the point of living…?" Guilmon said nonplused causing Takato to sweat drop anime style. "Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah Guilmon?"

"What are we going to do now?" Guilmon asked.

"Well..." Takato said as he thought about what they should do, but came up with nothing. "I don't know…" Takato said as he slumped in defeat. _'Xion have any suggestions?' _Takato asked.

'Well it's pointless to just sit here moping around. Why not just explore more of the digital world and see if you we find stuff out as we travel.' Xion replied.

'_Hmm… But wouldn't that be a bit foolish? I mean it's kinda ridiculous to just wonder around and hope to find out something about the Digital Hazard.'_ Takato responded.

'But it's the best and only idea we've got, and it's defiantly better than just sitting here.' Xion reasoned.

'_True…'_ Takato said as he contemplated it. A few seconds later Takato was back on his feet and looking out into the distance.

"Takatomon what are you doing? Is this some kinda game? I like games!" Guilmon said as he began to imitate what Takato was doing.

"No Guilmon this isn't a game, I'm trying to see which direction is most logical to go." Takato said as he continued to stare out into the distance. "Although this does kinda remind me of a game…" Takato said now that he thought about it.

"Ohh, so this is a game!" Guilmon said happily.

"Well then I guess the games over Guilmon, and I won!" Takato said happily as he finally decided where they were going.

"Where are we gonna go Takato?" Guilmon asked as he looked questioningly at Takato.

"I wanna go and see what's left of the MudFridgemon village." Takato said as he began walking in the direction of the data stream that had brought them to this level of the digital world.

"How are we going to get there Takato?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Well after we go through the data stream that will hopefully take us back to the Machine Zone, it'll be easy to retrace our tracks and head back to the bottom layer of the digital world." Takato explained.

"If you say so." Guilmon said as he began following behind him.

"This is going to take a very long time…" Takato said as he and Guilmon continued to walk.

*******Somewhere very far away but yet very close*******

"Where are we Ultimon?" Ven asked as he and Ultimon drifted endlessly in an empty void.

"I don't know… but I'm getting tired of being here…" Ultimon responded.

Just as Ven was about to respond to Ultimon a new voice entered the conversation.

"A human… and a digimon…? Here? How?" The new voice asked as a huge figure started to come out of the darkness.

"Well we don't really know how we got here…" Ven explained.

"Then you must want to get out of here." The voice said as the figure came out of the darkness.

Ven stared open mouthed at what the figure was. "Omni…mon…"

*******With Takato and Guilmon*******

Takato and Guilmon who have been walking nonstop for about an hour now have finally reached the data stream that will hopefully take them back to the Machine Zone. But just as they were about to go through it everything went pitch black for a split second and when the lights came back the data stream was gone.

"WHAT THE!?" Takato shouted out in shock as he saw the empty area where the data stream used to be.

"Do you think it went to take a nap?" Guilmon asked as he blinked dumbly at where the data stream was about 4 seconds ago.

"I don't know… Maybe." Takato responded still in shock as he stared open mouthed at where the data stream had been. But then suddenly Takato's shock was broken by the sound of a data stream rushing towards them.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon shouted worriedly as he saw the data stream coming straight at them.

'_What should we do…? This may be our only way back to another part of the digital world from here, but what if it takes us the wrong place?...' _Takato thought to himself as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted as he pulled on Takato's left arm trying to get Takato's attention.

"Let's go through it boy." Takato said as he braced himself to be sucked up by the data stream.

"Ahh… Okay." Guilmon replied as he too prepared to be sucked up. A second or two later Takato and Guilmon were once again falling inside the data stream but what was surprising was that it started to go slower and slower until it finally stopped and they found themselves standing on firm ground.

"I think… we might finally be getting the hang of those things." Takato said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Guilmon agreed happily. "And then when Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and the others come here we can show them how experienced we are at using them."

"Yeah…, I bet Terriermon will be really jealous of you Guilmon." Takato said trying his best to shake off the sadness that the mention of his friends brought on him.

"Takato… What's wrong? You sound sad…" Guilmon said as his bat-wing like ears sagged down like a sad dog.

"Nothing Guilmon, it-… it's just…, it didn't really hit me until just now that... It may be a very long time before we see any of them again." Takato said as he cleared away a tear from his eye.

"Don't worry Takatomon…, we'll see them all again someday. I know it." Guilmon said as he walked closer to Takato. "And maybe we'll have made a lot more friends by then too!" Guilmon said as he rubbed his head against Takato's hand.

"You're right Guilmon." Takato said as he looked at Guilmon happily. "I'm glad you're with me Guilmon, because I don't think I'd ever be able to do this by myself." Takato said.

"I'll always be with you Takatomon, even when we're far apart from each other." Guilmon said.

"Same here." Takato replied happily. "Now why don't we see where we've ended up this time." Takato said as he looked around. What he saw shocked the crap outta him. He was looking at almost an exact replica of the Northern quadrants Primary village, except this place seemed deserted of life and was completely deprived of color. "This… can't be…" Takato said almost too stunned to speak. Takato looked to his left and saw a huge sign reading "Welcome to the Southern Quadrants' Primary Village" "No way… so I guess that this quadrant used to have a primary village too." Takato said stunned.

"Takato…, what's a primary village?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"It's where the digimon who were deleted can be reborn, but I guess sense digimon in this quadrant download other digimons data they can't be reborn so this place became a ghost town…" Takato explained.

"Wow…, so you mean if we could restore this place to what it once was, and convinced the digimon here not to absorb other digimons data, they'd be able to be reborn?" Guilmon asked.

"Guilmon that's one of the smartest things you've ever come up with." Takato said impressed.

"Too bad you won't be able to test your theory." A voice said from behind them, causing them to turn around to see who had spoken. But when they had turned around they were met only by thin air.

"Who's there?" Takato asked.

"You shouldn't worry about that." A voice said to the left of them.

"Who's there!?" Takato asked as he and Guilmon looked to the left to see that nothing was there.

"You see I already know what you're really gonna do." The voice said to the right of them.

Takato and Guilmon turned to the right and saw a dark colored digimon hovering in the air in front of them.

"You're going to be deleted by me, and then I'll become even stronger." The digimon said as it landed on the ground.

Takato almost by instinct looked at what the Omnivice had pulled up on the digimon. "Bio Darkdramon, mega level, virus type. Attacks: Dark roar, and Gigastick lance."

"Prepare to die. Gigastick lance!" Bio Darkdramon shouted as power built up on his lance.

Takato's eyes widened as Bio Darkdramon prepared his attack.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted as his right arm shot up in the air, and a bright light emanated from the Omnivice and engulfed Takato and Guilmon into it.

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO!" Guilmon shouted from within the light which had become incredibly blinding to look at.

"TURN THAT LIGHT OFF!" Bio Darkdramon shouted as he was forced to look away when rays of crimson red light began to pierce through the white light.

"GALLANTMON!" Takato and Guilmon's voices shouted together in unison as the light died down.

"YOU!" Bio Darkdramon shouted with hatred in his voice. "YOU DESTROYED MY MASTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

'Who was his master Takatomon?' Guilmon asked within Gallantmon.

'Probably Chaosmon…' Takato responded.

"GIGASTICK LANCE!"

"Why does it seem like I always have to fight...?" Takato said as he evaded Bio Darkdramon's attack. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he raised his lance and allowed lighting to form on the tip of it before thrusting it into Bio Darkdramon who began to turn into data at once. "What the…?" Takato said stunned. "He looked a lot tougher than he actually was." Guilmon commented. "Something isn't right here…" Takato said as they watched the last fragments of Bio Darkdramon's data disappear.

"WARP BOMB!" A voice shouted from above Gallantmon.

'IT'S A TRAP!' Takato thought frantically as he looked up just in time to be hit in the face by something which exploded upon impact knocking Gallantmon unconscious.

**Takato: **_Oh great what else can go wrong? First attacked by a digimon then ambushed, and who knows what that warp bomb is gonna do. Looks like it's gonna be a wild one on the next The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights!_

**End of chapter 1 of Searching for clues**

T4L: Alright hopefully you all liked this chapter.

Terriermon: And don't forget to Review.

T4L: Terriermon… I still need to put in my request…

Terriermon: Then hurry up and ask already.

T4L: Alright like I said at the top of the page I need some help, as you guys might have figured out from reading my stories I'm not at all gifted at writing battle scenes, so I'd appreciate it if someone who is good at writing battle scenes would help me with them. So if you're good at writing them PM me and we can discuss the matter further. Thank you, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	4. 01 night: Return to eastern Quadrant

T4L: Hey guys… *Looks around the room* Where is every one…?

…

T4L: Uhmmm… well this was unexpected… Guess I'll just stop right here for now and wait for Terriermon and Ultimon to come back.

**2 weeks later**

T4L: Hey guys I'm just gonna say a few things then we'll move on to the story. First I'm still hoping for an assistant so the request is still open to anyone willing to help. Secondly I want to get at least 4 – 7 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one so if you like my story and would like it to continue it would be in your best interest to submit a review, it really isn't that hard to do just say how you think my story is going, or you can point out mistakes, all I'm asking for is a simple "Hey nice chapter, it was great hope to see the next chapter soon." Or "I think you need to read over the chapter because I spotted several mistakes in it that may need fixing." That's really all I'm asking for. Thirdly If you haven't noticed the change with the chapter tittle setup or even if you have, here is why it's changed. This story is truly the first serious story I've written, meaning that the others before this were to just fill in some gaps, and get you all ready for my real story series. I have had many years to come up with ideas and now that I'm old enough to be able to write in words that don't seem like a six year old wrote I can put them all into a story. And finally I'll tell you more about the series itself, I'm planning on at least 5 more stories after this one. Each one will bring us closer and closer to the final ending I have envisioned for the series plus a big twist at the end that will surprise some of you. Now like I had been saying the new part of the chapter tittle is the section. If you don't understand what I mean when I say section here's something that should make it clear to you.

1 section = 11 chapters to each section.

There's going to be 29 sections in all, so I have my work cut out for me. Now before I start babbling away again let's get to the story-

Terriermon: Hey what about me? I didn't get to say anything funny yet.

T4L: So…?

Terriermon: Soo…, you waited 2 weeks to actually start writing because I wasn't here to be your muse.

Ultimon: WE! WE WEREN'T HERE!

Terriermon: *Cowards in a corner* R-R-Right… WE weren't here…

T4L: Ummm… Oh forget it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, although I do own this Laptop, …but Dell owns this laptop because they made it… so… do I own this laptop or do they…? I'm confused…

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Return to Eastern Quadrant**

_Takato: Last time on The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights, me and Guilmon had no idea what we should do so Xion suggested that we should just travel the digital world and see if we could learn anything while we did. When we got to the data stream that would take use back to the Machine Zone there was some kind of black out or something and when the lights came back the data stream was gone. Me and Guilmon decided to get sucked up by a data stream that was heading straight for us and we ended up in the Southern quadrants old primary village which was completely devoid of life and color, guess since it hadn't been used in a while all the life had left it. Then Bio Darkdramon showed up and tried to delete me and Guilmon for our data to become stronger. Gallantmon made short work of him, but then we were sneak attacked and hit with a warp bomb, wonder what's gonna happen now…_

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

"Uhh… Wha… what happened…?" Takato asked as he opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Takato…, the banana is stealing my peanut butter…" Guilmon said in his sleep.

Takato turned towards where Guilmon's voice had come from and stared at him awkwardly. "A banana stealing peanut butter…?" Takato said awkwardly. "What does he dream about…?"

'Who knows… but I don't think you should be worrying about that right now. You should take a look around to see where we are.' Xion said to a still perturbed Takato.

'_Right.' _Takato replied as he looked around to see if he could recognize anything. "Let's see… Some trees, grass, a river… I didn't know there were rivers in the digital world, let's see what else some boulders, a few fallen trees, a SkullSatamon coming towards us, a pond, some more trees, …wait… a SkullSatamon coming towards us…?" Takato said as he looked back to where the SkullSatamon was. "CRAP!" Takato shouted as he saw SkullSatamon coming closer and closer to them. "GUILMON WAKE UP!" Takato shouted into Guilmon's ear.

"WHA!?" Guilmon hollered in shock as he awoke.

"Guilmon we've got trouble." Takato warned as he turned towards SkullSatamon.

Guilmon having understood what Takato meant got a feral look in his eyes as he sensed the digimon's power and the threat it presented. Guilmon quickly was up on his feet and in front of Takato ready to fight if he had to.

"You think a rookie level digimon is any match for me. I'm an ultimate." SkullSatamon said confidently.

Takato smirked as he pulled out a card which turned into a blue card. "Then let's even the odds." Takato said as confidently as SkullSatamon. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the blue card through the Omnivice.

"Guilmon digivolve to! Growlmon! Growlmon digivolve to! WarGrowlmon!" WarGrowlmon shouted as the light of digivolution faded away.

"Alright so you aren't an amateur, but let's see who's stronger." SkullSatamon said as he stopped coming towards them and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it."

WarGrowlmon began to charge his Atomic blaster attack, but Takato had already realized what SkullSatamon's strategy was. "Don't use that attack WarGrowlmon, you're a heavy tank type digimon and he's a quick digimon, use your quickest attacks!" Takato advised WarGrowlmon, who quickly stopped charging his attack.

"Whatever you say Takato." WarGrowlmon responded as he rushed at SkullSatamon. "Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he slashed his pendulum blades at SkullSatamon who blocked the attacks with his staff.

"You'll need to do better than that to defeat me." SkullSatamon taunted as he seemed to disappear and then reappear behind WarGrowlmon. "Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon shouted as he aimed his staff at WarGrowlmon.

'_Not good…'_ "WarGrowlmon get outta the way!" Takato shouted as he remembered what that attack could do to a digimon.

WarGrowlmon veered to the right avoiding the attack and retaliated with another Radiation blade. But again SkullSatamon blocked the attacks with his staff.

"That's it I'm done messing around." Takato said as he pulled out a modify card out of his pocket. "Digimodify! Hyper speed Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed his card through the Omnivice.

WarGrowlmon seemed to vanish as soon as the card was slashed through the Omnivice.

"Now WarGrowlmon while you have the chance! Grab his staff!" Takato shouted to WarGrowlmon who appeared behind SkullSatamon. WarGrowlmon quickly grabbed the staff out of SkullSatamon's hands and tried to break it.

"What is this thing made of…?" WarGrowlmon said as he attempted to crack it in half.

"Looks like he's gonna need some strength to break that thing." Takato said as he pulled out another card from his pocket. "Digimodify Strength Plug in-W Activate!"

With that added strength WarGrowlmon cracked SkullSatamon's staff right in half and it deleted.

"So that's how you want to play huh…" SkullSatamon said as he appeared in front of WarGrowlmon. "You broke something of mine so now I'll break something of yours." He said as he disappeared once again.

"WarGrowlmon BEHIND YOU!" Takato shouted as he saw SkullSatamon appear behind WarGrowlmon.

WarGrowlmon began to turn around but then SkullSatamon pulled something out of WarGrowlmon's back and he stopped moving. "I don't think so…" SkullSatamon said as he turned towards Takato.

"What did you do to him!" Takato shouted angrily.

"I simply jammed him up." SkullSatamon said as he began to make his way towards Takato.

"Attacking me isn't a good idea…" Takato warned as SkullSatamon prepared to attack him.

"Oh and why not?" SkullSatamon asked unconcerned as he got ready to strike.

"Because I'm not as defenseless as you might think." Takato said as two blades appeared on the Omnivice, and Takato charged at SkullSatamon and sliced off his left arm.

"I see…" SkullSatamon said still seeming unconcerned as he looked at his arm being deleted on the ground. SkullSatamon reached up into the air with his right arm and a new staff appeared in it. "Let's see how skilled you are at using that blade now." SkullSatamon said as he got into a stance. "Your move, human."

"You'll regret saying that." Takato said as he slashed at SkullSatamon's staff.

SkullSatamon seemed to have expected Takato to try and cut off his other arm because he didn't seem prepared to instantly be engaged in combat. "Clever move." SkullSatamon said as he took a swing at Takato's leg, who blocked the attack. "You're good, I'll grant you that. But are you good enough to beat me?" SkullSatamon said as he took a swing at Takato's left arm but got blocked by Takato once again.

"That was expected." Takato said as he took a slash at SkullSatamon's chest and succeeded in landing a blow.

"Why you little!" SkullSatamon said as he began swinging furiously at Takato who continued to block the attacks. "I'm done playing around with you!" SkullSatamon said angrily as he disappeared.

'_Oh boy… this isn't good!'_ Takato thought to himself as he looked around in all directions waiting for SkullSatamon to attack.

'To the left.' Xion said. Takato quickly turned to the left and blocked the attack. 'Behind you.' Takato turned behind himself and blocked another attack. 'Left.' Again Takato turned and blocked the attack. 'Right.' Takato turned to the left but this time no attack came. 'Left quick!' Xion shouted. Takato began to turn but then felt pain in his left leg and in a second found himself flying backwards until he collided with WarGrowlmon.

"Have any last words human." SkullSatamon said as he walked towards Takato and WarGrowlmon.

"Just one." Takato said with a bit of blood leaking out of his mouth as he looked towards SkullSatamon.

"And what's that?" SkullSatamon asked as he prepared to use another Nail Bone attack, but suddenly felt something sharp go through his chest.

"You lose." Takato said as he watched WarGrowlmon pull the cable that usually hangs down from his back out of SkullSatamon who was slowly being deleted.

"Good game… let's do it again sometime…" SkullSatamon said as he was completely deleted.

"Nice job Guilmon." Takato said happily as WarGrowlmon di-digivolved back into Guilmon.

"You did good to Takato." Guilmon replied.

"Na…, I only held him off for a while." Takato responded.

"Ha!" Guilmon said shocked as he saw some blood leak out of Takato's mouth. "Takatomon, you're hurt." Guilmon said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Guilmon." Takato said as he started to walk. "Let's get outta here before another digimon decides to try and fight us." Takato said as he began to make his way out of the forest.

"Okay." Guilmon replied as he began following alongside Takato.

*******With Ven & Ultimon*******

"Omnimon… can you help us?" Ven asked as he and Ultimon continued to drift along in the dark void they were in.

"Yes, but then the Digital world needs your help. So if I am to help you, can I count on you to help the digital world out?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help." Ven said as Omnimon came closer to them.

"Then come with me." Omnimon said as all three of them flew out of sight.

*******2 hours later with Takato & Guilmon*******

"Boy am I thirsty…" Takato said as he and Guilmon continued to travel through a sand storm they had somehow ended up in.

"I'm hungry Takatomon…" Guilmon said miserably.

"So am I Guilmon but we don't have any food or water so we need to deal with it and keep going." Takato responded as he and Guilmon kept walking.

"Takato I hear voices…" Guilmon said suddenly.

'_Oh great… now the heats probably getting to him…'_ Takato thought as he looked at Guilmon. "What do you mean?"

"From over there." Guilmon said as he pointed to the left.

"Are you sure?" Takato asked. "I don't hear anything." Takato said after listening intently for some noise or something.

"Maybe we should head back, I don't think a SkullSatamon would ever even think of coming out into the middle of the desert." A voice said from nearby.

"Let's just go a little further I think I see something in front of us." Another voice said.

"It can't be… could it…?" Takato muttered under his breath as he stared at a form that was beginning to appear in front of them. "TK!?"

"Takato!?" The two shouted simultaneously as they ran towards each other.

"Man are you a sight for sore eyes." Takato said happily as he, Guilmon, and Tk got within ten feet of each other.

"What are you doing out here in the desert?" Tk asked concerned.

"I'll explain it to you later come on let's get out of here quickly, the storm's getting worse." Takato said as he, Guilmon, and Tk started back in the direction Tk had come from.

"So did you find anything Tk?" Cody's voice asked as they got close to where he was standing.

"I'll say." Tk said as he, Takato, and Guilmon appeared out of the sand storm.

"Wow! Takato. I didn't expect to see you here!" Cody said amazed.

"Yeah me too." Takato replied.

"Where's your Agumon?" Tk asked.

"Let's… wait until we're all together for me to explain all of this." Takato responded.

"Alright, there's a D-terminal close by, it's over there by those huge boulders." Cody said as he pointed in the direction.

"Great let's get going." Takato said as he and the others began walking towards the D-terminal.

"Hi." Guilmon said to Cody, Armadillomon, Tk, and Patamon as they were walking. "I'm Guilmon. Who are you?"

"I'm Tk. Nice to meet you Guilmon." Tk said as he gave Guilmon a friendly wave.

"Hi I'm Patamon." Patamon said.

"Hi my name's Cody it's nice to meet you Guilmon." Cody said politely.

"And I'm Armadillomon." Armadillomon said.

After a few more minutes of walking the group arrived at the D-terminal and Tk opened up the gate so they could return to the real world.

"Alright I'll go first with Patamon, then you and Guilmon come through, then Cody and Armadillomon will follow you through." Tk explained.

"Alright." Takato said showing Tk he understood the plan. With that Tk and Patamon went through the portal, shortly followed by Takato and Guilmon, then Cody and Armadillomon.

*******Once again with Ven & Ultimon*******

"The digital world is in great peril. Evil digimon are appearing and must be stopped. But I can't get out of this place so that means it's up to you to take care of it." Omnimon explained as the three continued to fly through the dark void.

"Anything else we should know?!" Ven shouted as Omnimon fired his cannon at some digimon in front of them, deleting them right on the spot.

"Only that if you don't succeed all shall be lost." Omnimon responded.

"Oh great… no pressure or anything." Ven muttered.

*******With Takato & Guilmon & TK and Cody*******

"So Kari while Cody and I were in the digital world searching for that SkullSatamon that Genni warned us about guess what we found." Tk said as he was talking to Kari on the phone after getting back from the digital world.

"Tk I really have no idea…" Kari responded.

"Remember that guy with an Agumon for a partner." Tk said.

"You ran into Takato. Is he there with you?" Kari asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're bringing him over to your place in a bit, but first we're gonna call the others to tell them to come there as well." Tk replied.

"Alright, I'll tell Tia." Kari responded.

"Okay we'll see you soon." Tk said as he hung up.

"Where are we?" Takato asked a bit confused.

"At our school." Cody replied.

"Why couldn't we just go to one of your houses instead of your school?" Takato asked.

"Because this was the closest computer when we got the message from Genni about a dangerous SkullSatamon." Cody explained.

"SkullSatamon… You know I fought a SkullSatamon about two and a half hours ago." Takato said. "You think it was the same one?"

"It would have had to of been. All the rest are still stuck in the dark area." Tk said as he walked back into the room.

"Or we hope they are." Cody replied.

"Well the SkullSatamon I ran into won't give anyone any trouble for a while." Takato said. "Me and Guilmon took care of him."

"Well that's good news." Tk said as he turned to leave the room. "We should get going." Tk said as he left the room.

"So where are we going?" Takato asked as they walked down a street a few minutes later.

"To Kari's house, everyone is excited to see you." Tk explained as they rounded a corner.

"Cool." Takato replied.

*******Inside Takato*******

"**Now let's see... If I were a master control switch where would I be…?"** Chaos said to himself as he searched for it. **"Without it I'll never be able to take control of this vessel. Where could it be…?"**

"What are you doing?" Xion asked as Chaos went by her to focused on his search to notice her.

"**STAY OUTTA MY BUISNESS BIT-!"**

*******Outside Takato*******

"We'll here we are." Tk said. "Why don't you wait out here, so that I can give them the details and then we'll come get you."

"Sure. Just make it quick me and Guilmon need some food, we haven't eaten in about a day." Takato replied.

"Alright." Tk said as he and Cody went inside.

*******Inside Takato*******

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" A theathing Xion shouted angrily.

"**For not minding your own business." **Chaos responded.

"EXCUSS ME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HERE! THIS IS TAKATO'S BODY NOT YOURS!" Xion shouted even angrier.

"**But for how much longer…? Once I find what I'm looking for I'LL be the one in control."** Chaos replied.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOUR GOING BACK IN THE CAGE THAT TAKATO PUT YOU IN!" Xion shouted as she tried to force Chaos back into the cage.

"**FOOL! ONLY THE ONE WHO FIRST PUT ME IN THERE COULD DO IT AGAIN!"** Chaos said.

"Is that so?" Xion replied.

"**What are you doing? NO! STOP!"** Chaos shouted as he ran towards her.

*******Outside Takato*******

"How long are they gonna take I'm starving…" Takato said as he rested his head against the wall that he was leaning against.

'Takato we have a situation!' Xion said urgently.

'_What is it?'_ Takato asked.

'Chaos broke out of his cell!' Xion replied.

'_That is a problem… I'm coming.'_ Takato said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

'Hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold him.' Xion replied.

*******Inside Takato*******

"**Get off of me you b-"** Chaos said as he pushed Xion off of him, and prepared to attack her.

Just as Chaos was about to summon his sword a light appeared out of nowhere and Takato emerged out of it.

"All right Chaos back in the cage." Takato said in a demanding voice as he grabbed Chaos and began leading him back to the cage.

"**I'll never go back in there…"** Chaos said as he kicked Takato where the sun don't shine. Takato collapsed to the ground gasping for breath and looked up at Chaos who now had his sword ready to attack.

"We're not gonna do this again are we…?" Takato said as he managed to get up onto his feet and summoned the Katana of Doom.

"Takato just get him back in the cage." Xion shouted over to him from where she was.

"Easier said-" Takato got cut off as he had to quickly block Chaos's sword from cutting his head off. "than done!" Takato finished.

"**This time I'll be the one who leaves the battle victorious."** Chaos said as he swung his blade at Takato who once again blocked it.

"Wrong. This is my mind we're fighting in so I can do anything." Takato responded. _'And I say that he gets locked in a cage made of energy that he'll never be able to break out of.'_ Takato imagined and so it happened. Blue energy came out of the ground right below Chaos and caged him in.

"**GOD DANG IT!"** Chaos shouted angrily.

"I gotta go." Takato said to Xion as he began to disappear.

*******Outside of Takato*******

'_We'll I don't wanna ever have to do that again.'_ Takato thought to himself.

"Alright Takato come on in." Tk said from the doorway.

"Finally." Takato said as he and Guilmon entered the Kamiya's house.

"Hi!" Kari said as she gave Takato a hug right as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey." Takato said with a smile as he returned the hug.

"Welcome back Takato." Tia said as he locked the door.

"Everyone is in the living room." Kari said as she led Takato out to them. (Terriermon: More like dragged him out to them. *LOL*/T4L: TERRIERMON! / Terriermon: What you cut me from the muse section so I had to do something.)

"Hey Takato." Izzy said as Kari and Takato came into the living room.

"Hey Izzy." Takato said as he looked towards the others. "Hey guys, how've you all been?" Takato asked.

"Good." They replied. "How about you?" They seemed to all ask at once.

"Ah you know me, trouble's my middle name." Takato said jokingly.

"Yeah let's hope you don't bring any this time." Tia said going along with the joke.

"Hope so to." Takato replied.

"Here you go Takato one plate of trouble with your name on it." Tk said jokingly as he handed a plate full of food to Takato.

"Oh boy… I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle this one alone Guilmon…" Takato said jokingly as he eyed the plate cautiously.

"FOOD!" Guilmon shouted happily as he ran towards Takato.

"OH BOY! GUILMON DON'T!" Takato shouted as Guilmon tackled him to the ground and began eating the food. "To late…" Takato said as all the Digi destined laughed at the scene.

"Can I get another plate here please, and this time with a little less trouble." Takato said laughing with the others.

"Sure." Kari said as she went to the kitchen and came back with another plate of food. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Takato said gratefully as he began to eat.

"So Takato all of us were wondering…" Izzy began.

"About what?" Takato asked as he continued eating.

"What happened to your Agumon?" Tia asked concerned.

Takato with a fork full of food near his mouth stop it where it was, slowly swallowed the food that was in his mouth then responded. "When I got back to my world I was able to get back to all of the digimon I had already rounded up. But then…"

"But then?" Matt asked.

"ChaosPiedmon…" Takato said with mixed emotions in his voice.

"What did he do?" Matt asked concerned.

"He attacked all of us, but I was able to Bio-merge with Guilmon and I had Agumon X digivolve to his ultimate form. Me and Guilmon fought ChaosPiedmon X but he ended up being too strong for us and caused us to De-merge, while we had been fighting RiseGreymon had been fighting a ChaosPuppetmon, who over powered him and made him de-digivolve. Me and Guilmon Bio-merged again and destroyed ChaosPuppetmon, but then ChaosPiedmon X deleted Agumon, and fled to another quadrant. I followed him and ended up encountering a digimon called Chaosmon. He was incredibly powerful, even stronger than ChaosPiedmon and we we're almost defeated, but then ChaosPiedmon appeared and protected us. Saying how he wasn't a suicidal maniac and he wasn't going to let any warm come to me. He opened up a portal and told me to go through it, I knew that if I stayed I would've been killed so I went through it. I'm pretty sure Chaosmon destroyed ChaosPiedmon, because I haven't seen him since but I did see Chaosmon a few days ago. Me and him fought once more because he threatened to destroy everything that existed. But I was still too weak to defeat him…"

"Well we're all still here so obviously something happened." Matt responded.

"I-I…I-" Takato said as he started to doubt whether he had made the right choice or not.

"What did you do Takato?" Tia asked seeming concerned.

"I concentrated on all the dark emotions within me so that I could become a different digimon instead of Gallantmon I was ChaosGallantmon, a terrible and ruthless digimon. As ChaosGallantmon I knew I only had a few seconds to do what had to be done or else everything would be destroyed since Chaosmon was using Apocalymon's attack Total Annihilation. I charged at him and I was sure that I was going to die along with him, but when I awoke he was destroyed and Guilmon and I were just fine."

"So you embraced the darkness in your heart to do good." Ken said understandingly.

"You have nothing to be worried about Takato." Tia said.

"That's right you did the right thing." Tk said.

"Thanks guys. I knew you'd understand." Takato replied in a relieved voice.

"So while you're telling us about your adventure why not tell us about your friends." Tia said.

"I guess I'll just tell you all, the full story." Takato responded.

"That'd be great." Izzy said seeming to anticipate a great and very interesting story.

"Well it all started when I slashed this blue card through my card scanner, at first nothing happened but later that day it became a digivice. I loved digimon and was excited about getting a digivice but then curiosity came and I scanned a drawing of a digimon I had made up while I was at school that day. The digivice ended up actually scanning the data and created a virtual digiegg. The next day it hatched and Guilmon bio-emerged. Bio-emerging is when a digimon has broken through the barrier between the real world and the digital world. The digimon then under goes a physical change as its data becomes false proteins and it becomes an actual living life form and enter into the real world. Guilmon and I bonded with each other very quick but we seemed to attract trouble now and again. More and more digimon began to bio-emerge and it was up to me and my friend Henry to figure out why this was happening. There was another tamer named Rika but she was convinced that digimon were nothing more than data at the time and had her digimon Renamon fight, delete and load the data of all the digimon that bio-emerged."

"Let me stop you right there Takato." Izzy interrupted. "You used the term load, what exactly does that mean?"

"All digimon from my quadrant have the ability to absorb another digimon's data once it is deleted to become stronger. Because of this digimon aren't reborn in my quadrant so if a digimon die's it's gone." Takato explained.

"I see… so what ever happened with this girl and her digimon?" Izzy asked curiously.

"I'll get to that eventually. As I was saying me and my friend Henry were the only other tamers and we did our best to keep the peace, but eventually a government agency called Hypnos butted in and tried to destroy the digital world by using a program called Juggernaut. This weakened the barrier between the worlds and enabled a ultimate level digimon bio-emerge. We fought him even Rika tried having turned over a new leaf, but we couldn't beat him. Then I was able to get Guilmon to his ultimate level and we defeated him. But then over the weeks more ultimate levels began bio-emerging and eventually we had no choice but to go to the digital world to confront the digimon responsible for sending them into our world. A sovereign."

"You fought Azulongmon?" Davis asked amazed.

"No he's the sovereign of this quadrant, we fought a digimon known as Zhuqiaomon. But before we fought with him we were forced to fight with another digimon who was a mega level. This digimon known as Beelzemon deleted one of our digimon and loaded there data. I became enraged about this since we had known this digimon back before Zhuqiaomon had offered him the power to digivolve in return for him to destroy us."

"That's horrible." Sora commented.

"I ended up losing control of myself and I forced Guilmon to digivolve to mega. He ended up becoming a terrifying monstrous dragon known as Megidramon. In the end I realized what I had done and together Guilmon and I discovered Bio-merging and we defeated but not destroyed Beelzemon. I would have done it but, the tamer of the digimon he deleted begged me not to, so I let him go, and in the end he proved to be a great friend. After we fought Zhuqiaomon an entity known as the D-Reaper appeared and was revealed to us to be the digimon's true enemy. It was a program that could delete whatever it made contact with. We were forced to return to the real world but the D-Reaper ended following us back. Together me and the other tamers fought the D-Reaper in tremendous battles until finally with the help of Beelzemon we defeated the D-Reaper and saved both worlds."

"Wow seems like you had an even more extreme adventure than we did." Izzy stated.

"Na… It wasn't that bad." Takato replied modestly. "We had a lot of luck with us for the most of it."

"But still, it must've been a difficult-"

"Who wants desert!?" Tia shouted as he brought out a plate of cake.

Guilmon's head shot to where Tia's voice came from in an instant. "MORE FOOD!" Guilmon cheered happily as he sprinted towards Tia.

"No Guilmon don't!" Takato shouted as he watched helplessly as Guilmon tackled Tia to the ground and began eating the cake off the floor. "To late…" Takato said as he looked at the mess Guilmon had made. "I'll go get a mop…" Takato said as he walked out of the room.

*******Later that night*******

Takato who was now in bed after cleaning up after Guilmon found himself not able to sleep. "What's wrong with me…? I should be exhausted after all that's happened in the past few days…" Takato murmured to himself as he turned to lay on his side. "Could it be because I'm just to motivated to find out about the hazard to sleep…" Takato said as he turned to lay on his back. "I need some fresh air…" Takato decided as he got up and left his room, and opened the door to the balcony. "Much better…" Takato sighed as he felt the wind blow against his face as he walked out and found a chair to sit on.

Takato stayed out there for what must've been a half hour before he heard a voice behind him.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Kari asked as she walked out and joined Takato on the balcony.

"Yeah…" Takato sighed as he looked over to her. "I guess I just have to much on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" Kari asked in a friendly voice.

"It's a bit complicated." Takato admitted as he looked towards her.

"Hey that's all the more reason to talk about it." A new voice said as someone else joined them on the balcony. "Don't try to do things all by yourself, let others help you." Tia said as he sat down next to Takato.

"Well… I guess I can tell you guys what's on my mind, but I don't expect you guys to be able to help me too much." Takato replied.

"Try us." Tia responded.

"Okay." Takato replied. "So you remember what ChaosMetalSeadramon said about me controlling the digital hazard?" Takato asked Tia.

"Yeah but I don't really understand what he meant." Tia replied.

"Well remember what I was telling you all about today about me forcing Guilmon to digivolve to mega?"

"Yeah. You said he digivolved to something called Megidramon." Tia responded.

"Well that digivolution wouldn't of happened at all if I wasn't connected to the digital hazard. I don't even know why I am, all I know is that whenever I get real mad, or lose control of myself it always shows up and causes terrible things to happen. That's why I'm traveling around the digital world, I'm hoping I can find some clue as to why I'm connected to the hazard. I hope that when I finally realize why I'm connected to it I'll be able to control it better and not allow it to lash out like it is." Takato explained.

"I see, so do you found anything yet?" Tia asked.

"No, I've only been looking for about a day now, but already it seems like this journey will take a long time to finish." Takato stated.

"Well why don't you return to your world and ask your friends for help?" Kari suggested.

"I can't…" Takato replied miserably. "After I sent the digimon back to their world I sent them a message saying how I was going to try and find out more about my connection with the digital hazard, and that I wasn't going to return until I did." Takato explained.

"Oh…" Kari responded.

"Well then we can help you." Tia said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Takato responded a bit shocked. "How?" Takato asked.

"We can take you to see Genni, he's bound to know something that can help you." Tia replied confidently.

"Alright why not. It's worth a try." Takato said as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Alright then we'll take you to go see Genni first thing tomorrow." Tia said as he too got up.

"Thanks you guys." Takato said as he entered the house to go back to bed.

"No problem. Like I said before, we digi destined have to stick together." Tia said from the balcony.

As Takato laid down in his bed he found he had a lot less on his mind then he did about an hour ago. And so he slipped into sleep.

**End of Chapter 2 Searching for clues**

T4L: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good, bad, terrible, you decide.

Terriermon: Can you get me down from here now? *Hanging upside down above a shark pool*

T4L: Nope.

Ultimon: Well like T4L said at the top of the page, he wants at least 4-7 reviews before he posts the next chapter. So until then see ya.


	5. 02 day: Genni

T4L: Hey guys. What's up? As promised I'm back with the next chapter, told ya I wasn't one of those people who just give up and leave you in suspense for the rest of your life. Anyways this chapter is a very important one in the story. This chapter will #1. Give the story a lot more plot, so pay attention or you'll get lost. #2. It's going to give the story a direction to go in. This chapter also is where I draw the line on just writing like I have been, now you're gonna see a lot more character structure and stuff like that, because I've gotta give the story some life and color. Also if you notice that I have an extra letter at the beginning of a word, pay no attention to it I'm still working out the kinks on this new computer and it will hopefully be corrected soon. Now let's get to the story, you've waited long enough.

**Digimon Tamers 2**

**The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Chapter 3: Genni**

_Takato: Last time on The chosen Tamer: 158 hazardous day & nights. Turns out that warp bomb had teleported us Guilmon and me to the Eastern Quadrant. We ended up running into a SkullSatamon who seriously almost killed us, but just as we seemed finished WarGrowlmon speared him with his metal cable, and we came out of it alright. Then we ended up running into T.K. and Cody and we all returned to the real world to go over to the Kamiya's place. I explained to the digi destined mine and the rest of the tamers true adventures, which caused Izzy to become very perplexed at how different my world was from theirs. Later that night I told Tai and Kari about the connection I have with the digital hazard and how I was now on an adventure to find out why the hazard is inside me. They agreed to help me search for answers by taking me to Genni's place to see if he could help. Hope he'll have some answers for me…_

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

"Takato time to get up." Tai said as he knocked on Takato's door for what must've been the fifth time that morning. It was only around 7:15 A.M, and Takato had had some trouble falling asleep but that was no reason for him to be unresponsive to someone knocking on the door.

"Is he up yet?" Kari asked as she came around the corner.

"No. It's like there's a sound barrier or something." Tai said as he tried again. This time there was a groan and then a sudden thud, indicating Takato had just fallen out of the bed. A muffled ow was heard along with some ruffling of covers. Tai once again knocked on the door. "Hey Takato time to get up and get some breakfast. We're going to Genni's today." Tai said.

"Alright." Takato said from the other side of the door as he put on his shirt and hoddie. "I'll be out in a minute, I gotta try and wake Guilmon up." Takato said as he went over to his reptilian digimon partner. "Hey Guilmon time to get up." Takato said to him as he bent over beside him.

"Right now? Five more minutes…" Guilmon said groggily as he turned to the side towards the wall.

"Come on Guilmon or you'll miss breakfast." Takato said as he turned and started towards the door.

Guilmon's eyes opened in excitement and he got up in a blink of an eye and bolted for the door. Takato seeing this immediately ran towards the door, took a dive for it, grabbed the door knob and twisted it, pushed it open and watched as Guilmon flew out of the room. "And I thought I was hungry…, he must be starving…" Takato said as he sweetdropped anime style.

"YAY BREAD!" Guilmon shouted happily from the kitchen, causing Takato to sweetdrop even more.

"Guilmon that's for our sandwiches!" Tai shouted indignantly from the kitchen.

"Sorry…" Guilmon said apologetically.

Takato quickly got up from where he was laying on the floor and exited the room and entered the kitchen. "Sorry about that Tai." Takato said as he walked into the kitchen. "He gets excited about food, especially when it's bread." Takato explained.

"No problem, just warn me when he's going to do that again." Tai said as he shuffled what Takato guessed was bacon around in the pan.

"So what time are we going to Genni's at?" Takato asked curiously.

"In about an hour." Kari's voice answered from behind Takato making him jump from surprise.

"Why so early?" Takato asked still a bit curious.

"Because our computer's broken so we need to sneak into the school while it's still early, so no one will notice us." Kari explained.

"Oh okay." Takato said understandingly. "Now that that's settled, what's for breakfast?" Takato asked as he looked at what Tai was cooking, and felt his mouth begin to water. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. _'Am I in heaven…?'_ Takato thought to himself happily.

"Alright breakfast is served." Tai said as he began dishing out the food.

*******Sometime after Breakfast*******

Takato, Tia, and Kari along with their partners were now in the school.

"Alright let's get going." Tai said as he turned on the computer and had Kari aim her D3 at the screen. But the portal didn't open. "Uhmm…Kari aren't you going to open the portal…?" Tai asked confused.

"But it should've opened." Kari said confused as she aimed her D3 at the screen again. "Digi port open." Again nothing happened.

'_Could it be that the digital hazard could be interfering with the portal…' _Takato thought to himself worried. _'If so how will I ever get back home?'_

'_**There is one way to open the portal.'**_Chaos said inside Takato's mind.

'_How?'_ Takato asked.

'_**I can use my powers to conceal the digital hazard from the digital world so the portal will open.'**_Chaos explained.

'_And you'd actually help me?'_ Takato asked.

'_**Hello…? I'm stuck in this world too if I don't help you.**_**'** Chaos stated.

'_Alright then do it.'_ Takato said.

'_**On one condition…'**_Chaos said.

'_What is it?'_ Takato asked really not wanting to know.

'_**I can only do that if I'm in control of the body.'**_ Chaos explained.

'_No.'_ Takato said quickly _'If I give you control you won't give it back to me.'_

'_**Listen that will happen eventually, trust me. But it's not yet the opportune moment for me to do that.'**_ Chaos stated.

'_There's still no way I can trust you.'_ Takato said.

'_**Listen if you don't give me control you and I will be stuck here forever. Do you really want that?'**_ Chaos said.

'_Fine but as soon as we enter the digital world you better give me back control, or I'll have Xion overload and destroy us both.'_ Takato said.

'_**Deal.'**_ Chaos agreed as the change was made.

"**Let me try." **Chaos said in Takato's voice as he aimed the Omnivice at the computer screen. **'Great power locked within, hear my cry, awaken thy self, and grant me access to thy power, envelop me within you're might, and cast your rage upon my soul, unlock my powers from deep within, so that I may phase within, appear within me as I call thy name, ****χάος****!' **Chaos recited within his mind, unleashing a tremendous amount of power from within himself. He then used the power to conceal the digital hazard, and rip open a portal to the digital world. **"There we go." **Chaos said as he was pulled into the digital world, and gave control of the body back to Takato.

'_**Told you I would give you back control.' **_Chaos said within Takato sounding smirk.

'_I guess we do witness something amazing everyday…'_ Takato responded nonchalantly.

Chaos didn't respond to this. Weather he was angered, amused, perturbed, or something else by this remark by Takato. _**'The fool doesn't realize just what I've done during my control over his body…, or should I say…my body.' **_Chaos thought to himself quietly. _**'With my power fully restored there's no way he can keep me at bay much longer.' **_Chaos thought to himself wickedly.

When Takato looked around at his surroundings he noticed that they had entered a green lush grass land. The air was fresher than he ever imagined air could be. There was a light breeze, which brought a pleasant feeling to Takato. Takato could only think of one word to describe this grassland. "Paradise…" Takato said in a relaxed sigh of content as he laid down on his back, his arms behind his head, and just enjoyed his surroundings. He knew he wouldn't have to long to enjoy this though. Tia and Kari had to be on their way through the portal by now, and he knew that once they got here they'd head off on their way to Genni's, and then Takato would be going off to god only knows where, to find out more about the hazard. But for the moment he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of silence and the nice relaxing breeze blowing against him, causing his hair to ruffle in places.

As Takato had predicted Kari, Tai, Guilmon, Gatomon, and Agumon emerged from the D-Terminal and the six of them headed off towards the south-west.

"So how far do we have to travel to get to Genni's?" Takato asked curiously as they walked through the peaceful grassland. He was getting anxious to see if Genni would know anything about the digital hazard. But what Takato didn't know was just how much he would actually learn today.

"Well we just need to walk through those woods over there, and then we'll be there." Tai responded, as he pointed towards the trees they were coming upon.

'_Something about those woods seems familiar…'_ Takato thought to himself as they continued walking towards the forest.

They all remained quiet for most of the walk to the forest, and for most of the walk through it. But that all changed when Takato realized why the forest had seemed familiar to him.

"Wait a second." Takato said to the others as he walked of the path and into a clearing.

"Takato what is it?" Kari asked as she followed him.

"This is where me and Guilmon fought that SkullSatamon yesterday." Takato responded, as he took in the area.

"And what's your point?" Gatomon asked.

"Nothing…, it's just that if I had known Genni lived nearby, I would've tried to have found him yesterday.

"Well you didn't know he might be able to help you yesterday." Tai said simply.

"And besides even if you had known he could help you, you would never be able to find it without us." Kari stated.

"How come?" Takato asked. It had been a while sense he had watched the digimon series and had a hard time recalling anything from it. Just why wouldn't he of been able to find it?

"You'll see." Tai and Kari said simultaneously as they all walked back to the path, and began walking towards Genie's house.

A while later they were out of the forest and in front of a huge lake, leaving Takato completely puzzled.

"Ahhh…. Guys… where's Genie's house…? All I see is a lake." Takato said as he looked around the area for any sign of a house.

"Watch carefully Takato." Tai said as he pointed to the lake.

Takato watched amazed as the water separated revealing stairs leading down to what looked to be a house. "Well there's something you don't see every day…" Takato said openmouthed and wide eyed.

"Let's get going, I'm getting hungry again." Tai said as he and the others walked down the stairs to Genie's house.

When the finally got to the door of Genie's house, Tai and Kari stopped Takato from knocking on the door.

"Before you meet Genie there are a few things you should know about him." Tai stated.

"Okay. What?" Takato asked curiously.

"Well for one thing he always seems to talk in riddles." Kari explained.

"Anything else?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, he can get to be very off topic sometimes." Tai replied.

"Is that all?" Takato asked.

"Yeah." Tai said as he knocked on Genie's door.

Almost immediately after Tai knocked the door was opened revealing Genie as an old man, seeming to shock both Tai and Kari.

"Genie what happened?" They both asked at once.

"Hello children." Genie said as he beaconed them inside.

"Genie how come you're old again?" Tai asked as they all entered.

"Well it happened about a year ago. I was inside and I had just sent Izzy a message regarding the digital world, when a dark figure emerged from the shadows of my room. He grabbed me and tried to force me to tell him about a project me and some of the other Guardians had been working on before the dark masters raided our lab. When I refused to tell him anything he turned me into this. A form he had made up himself long ago. During my life I've had to be stuck like this three times. The first time he had done it to me when he became corrupted by evil, the second as you know was from Piedmon, and the third was again from the dark figure." Genie explained to them.

Takato had grown a cruel smirk on his face as Genie had been explaining what had happened to him. But this was not his smirk, this was Chaos's smirk. Chaos was obviously proud of himself for doing this to Genie. Thankfully nobody noticed the smirk, and soon it disappeared.

"Does this dark figure have a name?" Tai asked.

"He had once been known as Chaos, but I do not know if that's what he calls himself now." Genie replied.

At the name Chaos, Takato's eyes widened. He might just learn more than he thought he would from Genie.

"Chaos!?" Tai said in a mixed voice, sounding disbelieving, angry, worried and a bit of other things. "Do you know where he might be now Genie?" Tai asked, seeming ready to go off and fight.

Takato felt like saying. 'Here he is. He's inside me, get him the hell outta me.' But what Chaos had said in the sovereigns palace kept him from saying anything.

"Not a clue." Genie replied. "And don't even think of fighting him." Genie said sternly.

"Ahhhh… why not?" Tai asked questioningly.

"Because Chaos is one of the thirteen Divine Gods of Creation." Genie explained.

"Divine Gods of Creation?" Kari asked.

"They are the thirteen beings who created all of existence." Genie explained.

"Wow! How come you never told us about them before Genie?" Tai asked stunned.

"Because you weren't ready." Genie said simply.

"But we are now?" Tai asked.

"No only one person in this room is ready to learn about them, but since I've already said too much you'll get to learn about them to." Genie stated.

"Well who's the one who is ready?" Tai asked.

"The boy you have yet to introduce me to. He is the one who is ready, and from what I can see in him, he has been ready for quite some time now." Genie responded.

"Ooh that's right." Kari said flustered. "Genie this is our friend Takato we told you about last night."

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to meet you Takato." Genie said politely.

"It's nice to meet you to Genie." Takato said equally as politely.

"Now then if you would like to learn about the Thirteen Divine Gods of Creation, we should all get comfortable because this may take a while." Genie said as he led them all out to his living room.

They all took seats and Genie began the story.

(A/N: You guys can skip this if you want to, it's not all too important to the story until later chapters and stories. But if you do read it you should know that I am not trying to deny any of your religions, this is just something I made up for this story, weather it actually happened or not I don't know. It'd be kind of strange if it had, seeing as to what comes out of my head, but no one really knows do they?)

Before the beginning there existed two beings of immense power. Chaos the almighty manipulator of disaster and disorder. And Miracleus the almighty controller of all miracles and hope. These two forces always clashed with each other until finally they decided to create ten followers. Five for Chaos, and Five for Miracleus. These followers went on to become the Divine Gods of creation, but not before the final follower was born. Chaos and Miracleus fought ferociously with each other with the aid of their followers until Miracleus's followers realized that Chaos held within him an even greater power that not even Miracleus was aware of. So they used their combined powers to extract this power from Chaos, and it became a life form. Not a life form as you would think of as a physical thing, but as a force. The new follower which sits at Chaos right hand is known as Morpheus. The creation of this new follower created a chain of events leading up to the final clash between Chaos and Miracleus where Chaos's followers extracted some of Miracleus's power. This power went on to merge with Morpheus and it created the new and final follower which took Morpheus's place at the right hand of Chaos, The Hazard. This new follower's power summoned forth all of the followers powers and their powers converged and exploded into what we know today as existence. The story of the Thirteen Divine gods of creation seemed to go on and on. Explaining how after the great battle between Chaos and Miracleus along with their followers, how Chaos along with his followers decided to live in harmony with themselves and with the beings they had created.

The story then went on to tell how they all had lived with and protected the beings they had created for almost 3 billion years, but then Chaos and Miracleus's top follower Harmony began to argue. Since the two of them were exact opposites they couldn't find any common ground between themselves and the argument turned into fights, then into battles and finally into a fight to the death. That battle went on for what seemed like forever, but finally the two realized their powers were equal, but they were still determined to beat the other. So eventually their feuding power ripped open a whole in existence and they were sucked in doomed to fight their never ending battle in the nothingness of nonexistence.

The story also talked about how Chaos had been very kind and courageous during the time of peace, and also very smart.

The story seemed to go on even longer going into a lot of depth about all the followers and how they all had their own special power, which the digi destined now had within them.

**End of the Story of the divine gods**

By the time Genni had finally finished the story he had entranced everyone about the story of the divine gods of creation, and he had also given Takato reason to believe he might know something about the digital hazard, something that might explain why it's inside him.

Tai raised his arms behind his head suddenly and let out a loud yon, and looked out the window only to see the sun beginning to go down. "Wow how long have we been here?" Tai asked bewildered.

"Never mind that…" Takato said as he heard his stomach growl in hunger.

"I'll take that as a sign it's time to get dinner started." Genni said as he got up and walked towards his kitchen.

When Genni exited the room Tai and Kari looked toward Takato. "Learn anything?" They asked simultaneously.

"A bit…" Takato responded. "But there's still much more I don't know…" Takato said as he rested his head in his right hand in a thinking pose. 'Maybe I can ask Genni about the digital hazard while we're eating dinner.' Takato thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and fell into a light sleep.

********Dinner********

Takato and the others were amazed at the dinner Genni had made for them, as they walked into the kitchen to eat. Turkey, potatoes, gravy, stuffing and snacks were all on the table ready to be eaten.

"Tell me Ii haven't died and gone to heaven…" Takato said with his mouth opened wide as it watered.

"If you have that means more for me!" Tai said happily.

"YAY LOOK AT ALL THE YUMMY FOOD!" Guilmon cheered happily.

"Yeah what he said." Agumon said just as happily as Guilmon.

"Boys…" Kari and Gatomon muttered under their breath exasperated by their antics as they rushed to the table and began to stack heaps of food onto their plates.

Once everyone had gotten their food, took their seats, and thanked Genni many times for the food, they had begun to eat. The meal went okay until Takato decided to ask Genni about the digital hazard.

"Genni the reason I came here today was to ask you something very important." Takato said suddenly.

Genni looked up at him perplexed. "Well if it's very important than ask away, I'll see if I can't help you or not." Genni said urging Takato on.

"I came here to ask you about the digital hazard." Takato stated, and at that moment a thick tension filled the air, seeming to envelop everyone.

Genni's eyes bulged a bit but he remained calm. _'Why would this boy want to know about the digital hazard…? Unless he may know something about the experiments that we had done on it so very long ago…!'_ Genni thought to himself eyes widening a bit. "What about it?" Genni asked calmly.

"Well I want to know more about what it is, and what exactly it's nature is." Takato explained.

"All I can tell you is this, because I don't know anything more about the digital hazard then anyone else does." Genni said sternly. "It's dangerous and causes a lot of havoc, and I warn you to stay away from it if you know what's good for you."

"I see…" Takato said as he looked down towards his now empty plate.

The rest of that dinner happened in silence not even Guilmon dared to speak. After dinner Genni showed them to his guest rooms since it was now too late for them to go wondering off in the digital world. So now Takato laid in bed drifting to sleep, but that won't last too long, as we'll see in the next chapter.

**End of chapter 3 Genni**

T4L: Well that was a bit shorter than I had intended but while writing I realized that how I have the plot in this chapter was going to lead this chapter straight into the night. And as we all know 158 hazardous days & nights. So what's going to happen is the next chapter will actually be part 2 of this chapter. In part 2 your in for a huge plot booster and a bit of action. Oh and if you guys are wondering what **χάος**means it's Greek for chaos, at least that's what google translate says… Why I didn't just use the regular English word chaos… because it looks cooler dua… Well I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	6. 02 night: Genni

T4L: Hey guys. It's been a while since I last posted, but I've got a good excuse for that. My new laptop only came with a trial for Microsoft word and not the full product. So when the trial ran out I didn't have any way of writing this. But now I've got a stupid but working writing program, that I can use until I get the full product. But anyways I am also wondering if my last post actually showed up or not because it was the first time I ever replaced a chapter and not just add a new one. So if you haven't read that chapter you should read it before you read this one or you'll be very lost as you are reading this chapter.

Terriermon: Is that all?

T4L: No...

Terriermon: Then can you hurry up, the readers want to get on with reading.

T4L: I'll take as long as I need to, too explain what's going on in the story.

Terriermon: All right then get on with it.

T4L: *Glares at Terriermon with a look of hatred* ... Okay so last chapter while I was writing I realized a gaping hole in that chapters plot. The plot was going to lead right into the night, which I must try and keep myself from doing now that the count down of the days is on. Anyways this chapter will be part 2 of the last chapter.

Terriermon: ...Done?

T4L: I think so... If anyone has any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review about it and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

**The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Genni**

Takato rolled over in bed plagued by the feeling that he had to do something very important. Takato rolled over onto his back and stared at the sealing and thought about the feeling. 'Why do I feel like I need to do something important... And what is it that I need to do...' But even as Takato thought this he felt himself sitting up in bed. 'Maybe Ii've gotta do something while I'm here or I'll never get the chance to do it again...' Takato then found himself thinking about why he was here at Genni's house, and how Genni had reacted when he had asked him about the hazard. And the more he thought about it the more he felt like Genni hadn't spoken the truth about his knowledge of the hazard. And after he thought about it even more he realized that Genni defiantly wasn't telling him something. Takato now found himself getting out of his bed and pulling his clothes on.

Takato knew what he had to do now. He slowly opened the door out if his room and slowly crept out of his room. Takato quietly walked down the hall toward Genni's living room. Once Takato had entered the living room he saw a book shelf and decided to see if there was anything there of interest to him. So he slowly crept over to the bookshelf and browsed the titles until he found one which was blank. Curious he made to pull the book out to inspect it but as he pulled he felt some kind of a mechanism click inside the book and felt the floor he was standing on turn.

Takato was now inside a new room, which was full of things which were obviously things that Genni didn't want people to see. There were a lot of books and journals scattered around the room along with diagrams and charts of something which Genni seemed to be very interested in, because Takato soon realized that the room was completely devoted to it. Takato walked into the room a bit more and found a book lying on a desk. Takato opened it and saw that it was a journal that Genni had wrote what must of been a long time ago, because the words were very faded and the pages very ruffled and torn.

Takato flipped through a few pages and stopped on a page that had caught his eye. Why it had caught his eye was very apparent. The title in bold print read 'Project Zero fusion hazard test 05.' "What is this...?" Takato asked himself as he reread the title. Not being able to determine what it meant, Takato decided to read the page to find out more.

' January 23rd 1981

Genni: Once again we have wasted tremendous time on a failed experiment that I am not in the slightest interested in let alone agreed upon. These attempts to fuse the hazard into a being to create a very powerful new digimon is in my opinion complete madness. It's not worth the risk, what if the being became way to powerful and goes out of control. The destruction would be immeasurable. Anyways the most recent experiment 05, had gone completely as planned until the final test. As always when Digimon Zero comes in contact with the hazard it explodes and destroys everything in the blast radius. Ii hope that this latest failure will finally convince the others to give up on this experiment.'

Takato was now a bit intrigued. What was Genni and these people trying to do with the hazard.

Takato turned to the next page Project Zero fusion hazard test 06.

' March 19 1981

Genni: I can't believe it! Digimon Zero and the hazard have merged successfully. We can now proceed to try and merge Digimon Zero and the Dreamer. I am still not completely sure that this is a good idea but the others say that this will help us keep the digital world safe. So I have no choice but to trust them.'

Takato's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Here it was, right in front of him, the lead he was searching for.

If he could find out more about this experiment then he might just have something to work with. Takato slid the journal into his back pocket and searched the room for anymore information about this experiment, but there wasn't anything else related to the experiment in the room as far as Takato could see. Takato sighed. He was so sure that this was going to lead to something... Takato pulled out the journal from his back pocket and looked through it again and his eyes found small writing scribbled on the bottom of a page.

"What's this?" Takato asked himself as he looked at the writing more carefully. "Yes!" Takato cheered to himself. The small scribbled writing were what Takato could only guess to be coordinates to the lab that Genni and those other people had been doing those experiments at.

Takato rushed out of the room as quietly as he could back into his room and nudged Guilmon awake.

"Breakfast time already Takatomon...?" Guilmon asked as he opened one eye and looked up at Takato tiredly.

"No. It's actually really late at night, but we've gotta go and do something very important right away." Takato explained as he gather up all of his stuff and heading towards the door to leave the room.

"Augh..." Said Guilmon confused, but after a second he decided to just follow his tamers lead and crept out of the house behind Takato.

"Okay I want to see if I'm right about this and I want to be back before the others wake up. So I'm gonna try something new." Takato explained to Guilmon when they were a good enough distance away from the house.

In response Guilmon looked at Takato questioningly.

Takato seeing Guilmon's questioning look decided to explain a bit more.

"I'm going to try a new combination of modify cards."

"Oh okay! Ready when you are Takatomon." Guilmon said excitedly.

Takato drew out three cards and slashed them through the Omnivice calling out as he did. "DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION, HYPER WINGS, SPEED PLUGIN H ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon suddenly radiated with pure white light as he began to change in form a bit a getting much bigger.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO! GROWLMON!"** Growlmon shouted.

"Let's get going." Takato said as he climbed onto Growlmon's back. A moment later Growlmon had taken flight and aided by the speed plugin h they were flying away from Genni's now miniscule house at what must've been 65 or 80 miles per hour, causing Takato to hang on for his life.

*******30 minutes later*******

Takato still holding on for dear life was now squinting down at the ground searching for any sign of a building or something, since Xion had just alerted him that they were close to the coordinates now. _'This was a really stupid idea...'_ Takato thought to himself nauseously ready to be sick from the speed they were flying at. A minute later a few things happened at once. Takato feeling the lump in his throat rising looked directly down towards the ground and spotted the building they were looking for just as Growlmon's wings disappeared and the plummeted to the ground.

"NOT-GOOD!" Takato screamed as they fell. Takato acting on instinct closed his eyes and pulled out a modify card and swiped it through the Omnivice. A moment later he felt WarGrowlmon's hand wrap around him and they slowly descended to the ground.

"That was close..." Takato said chuckling to himself out of fear of what almost happened.

"Sorry Takatomon. I don't know what happened." Guilmon said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Guilmon." Takato responded. "Now let's go take a look inside this building..." Takato said as he recovered himself from the fall. "or should I call it a ruin...?" Takato added as he turned to the building and saw it up close for the first time.

The building or ruin was really just a crumbled mess with only a few remaining structures of a room here and there.

Takato walked into the ruin of the lab Genni and his companions had once used to experiment with the hazard. He knew as soon as he got nearer and nearer to it that it held a lot of answers for him, but that it also contained even more mysteries. And for some reason he felt himself getting a bit angrier, fearful, timid, and absolutely filled with rage every step he took towards it.

_'Why am I getting so angry...?'_ Takato asked himself as he continued to come closer to the ruin. This question was answered as soon as he stepped foot into the ruin. He felt like he had been here once before..., a very long time ago, like in a previous life or something. Deciding to ignore these stupid and impossible ideas he continued on followed closely by Guilmon who too seemed to be feeling and thinking the same thing he was.

After a while of walking they came to a intact door. Takato exchanged a glance to Guilmon who nodded. This was very strange... How could this door be completely intact while everything else was in ruins. Suddenly there was a noise like someone walking inside the room. Takato's eyes contracted as he gripped the door knob and pressed himself up against a wall, indicating to Guilmon to be ready to attack if something hostile lurked inside. Guilmon nodded his head indicating that he was ready. Takato swung open the door to reveal an empty room.

"All clear." Guilmon said as he took a look inside.

"That's odd..., what was making that noise then...?" Takato said as he walked into the room and examined it. His eyes came to rest on an old computer on the far end of the room in a corner. His eyes lit up in excitement as he ran across the room and pressed the power button, turning on the computer.

It took a minute or two for the computer to load up, and once it had several archives appeared on the screen.

Takato scrolled through them all in excitement. This might hold the answers he was looking for. Takato selected the first item that caught his eyes. Project Zero.

'So far all work on Digimon Zero have been a complete waste of time. Digimon Zero and the Dreamer are not fusing the way they should. It's like they are refusing each other. Every time we get them within a 100 feet of each other they go into a state of uncontrolled rage. We need to increase the security on the Hazard inside Digimon Zero, or we'll never get anywhere with this project.'

_'So they really were trying to create a super powerful digimon using the hazard... I can't believe it...'_ Takato thought to himself as he exited out of the archive. Almost immediately after he did he found another interesting archive. The Ultimate Legend.

'It is said that when all light and hope is lost in the coming of the immanent pending war of Light and Darkness of Good and Evil, that one being supreme to all others will embrace it's destiny of shrouding itself in the darkest of all darknesses and embrace the full power of darkness. The darkness will be so dark but the being shrouded within it is the most purest of heart of all others. Even within the darkest a darknesses a light lies within granting control over these tempting powers which will work their hardest to dilute his mind to destroy all. When the last warrior of Light falls to the darkness, it'll be up to the darkest to fight back against the darkness and illuminate the fallen warriors of light with the strength to fight off the darkness, and push it back to the shadows it seeped out of.'

Takato blinked. Then again and again. What in the heck was this about...?

Takato deciding not to worry about it to much decided to look at another. The Ultimate Prophesy.

'For the events spoken of in the Ultimate Legend, the 204th desendant of the follower of Miraculues, Harmony must search within her heart and choose the one that means more to her than anyone else. This blessed boy shall receive powers and abilities beyond all imagination. In time the boy will grow into a strong and confident warrior who has mastered all these powers and abilities. Then the boy will be ready for the final test, the test to prove himself. In order for the boy to be ready for the final of all wars he must walk his path... the path of the Hazard and conquer the temptation of being it's outlet of destruction and become what he has always been meant to be. It's wielder. Only then will the boy then be ready for the war.'

Takato sat there cold, clammy and shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just read. It wasn't possible. But it was... he knew that... because after all the things he had experienced during the past 3 or 4 years, he knew that anything was possible. But he didn't want to believe it. He turned away from the computer and wretched all over the ground to the right of him. He didn't know why this was affecting him so much. Maybe it was because of the simplicity of it all, but the hidden complexity of it as well. Or maybe it was because it was just to much to take in at once. Or because he knew by the hints within the prophesy... he was the boy the prophesy spoke of... Takato wretched again and fell to the floor loosing complete control over his body. He was crying. He was wretching still, more violently. His body was jerking as if his soul was trying to dislodge itself from the accursed doomed to misery and torture for the rest of it's existence body. He had finally found the answer he had been looking for. But now that he had it, he wanted nothing more than to forget it forever, to become someone else and continue on with life like a normal person. But deep down he knew that wasn't possible. He was who he was, and nothing he did could change that. He knew... that when the time comes..., he would have to face whatever came his way. But in order to be able to face those things he'd have to prepare. Build himself up, strengthen himself, so that when the time comes he'd be ready for it.

Takato pushed himself to his knees still wretching slightly and the last vestiges of tears leaving his eyes. He was barely aware that Guilmon had come over to him and was trying his best to comfort him by patting his shoulder.

Eventually Takato had managed to pull himself together enough to stop wretching and to explain to Guilmon what had happened to make him react like he had.

Guilmon seemed to be unabashed by the information. Clearly Guilmon thought Takato was completely ready for anything and that he was destined to play a huge role in any fight of good verses evil.

It was this that gave Takato the strength to turn back to the computer and searched through it for any more information. Then he found something which seemed completely unrelated to the stuff he was looking for, but it was the only uncorrupt file left. The Northern Quadrants Legendary Spirit Warriors.

Takato intrigued by the tittle opened the file and read through it.

'Within the Northern Quadrant a long time ago Lucemon the creator of the digital world became tainted by evil and began destroying all that he had created. Digimon tried and failed to stop him, and just when all hope seemed lost, ten warriors appeared before Lucemon and banished him to the dark area using their combined powers. After their deaths it is said that their spirits found their ways back into their own element and are now waiting dormant for the arrival of a new threat to grant their power to ten new worthy warriors.'

"Cool..." Was all Takato could say about what he just read.

Takato was just about to get up when Chaos who had been incredibly quiet recently made himself known.

**_'We need to talk.'_** Chaos said as he used some of his power and pulled Takato right into his mind weather Takato wanted to or not.

_'What is it?'_ Takato asked a bit angrily having just been sucked out of conciseness unwillingly.

**_'I used to hide out here before I merged with you.'_** Chaos explained still not to sure why he was going to help the boy.

_'Okay...?'_

_**'Some of those files had still been working when I was here and I'm going to tell you what I remembered.'**_Chaos explained.

_'Why?'_ Takato asked bluntly.

**_'I don't know myself...'_** Chaos admitted. **_'But pay attention.'_**

_'Alright.'_ Takato replied simply.

_**'This place as I'm sure you haven't realized yet is the lab that the DigiDestined's digimon had been when the dark masters raided the place intending to destroy them. But that isn't the important part, not to you. The thing that is important to you is what had happened before the dark masters raided the lab.'**_ Chaos explained. **_'You know that they were experimenting with the hazard, and putting it into a digimon know as digimon zero and trying to merge it with something called the dreamer. Well they finally did merge them together but under the wrong conditions. The new digimon was highly unstable and destroyed most of the area of the lab it was being held in. That's what had alerted the dark masters that something big was going on here. But anyways. The new digimon was already beginning to delete since it was so unstable. It fled to the Southern Quadrants real world and was never heard form again.'_** Chaos explained to a slightly interested Takato.

_'So it died...?'_ Takato somewhat asked.

**_'A lot of people would say it did..., but I think it might've survived.'_** Chaos stated.

_'What makes you think that?'_ Takato asked curiously.

_**'It has within it my follower Hazard. I would feel it if he were gone.'**_ Chaos explained.

_'I see...'_ Takato replied.

_**'Listen don't worry about that to much right now. I'm gonna think about this all for myself right now. You've gotta worry about your own problems right now.'**_And with that Takato found himself back in the room with the computer with Guilmon.

Takato got up to his feet and turned to leave when he thought of something. He didn't want to have to come all the way back here again I he forgot a part of the prophesy or legend.

_'Xion?'_ Takato called inside his mind.

'Yes Takato.' Xion answered.

_'Is it possible for you to download the files on this computer?'_ Takato asked.

'I'm not super advanced for nothing you know...' Xion responded.

_'Rrright...'_ Takato said feeling embarrassed. _'So can you download the files?'_

'Sure.' Xion replied.

As Xion said this a cable of data phased into existence and attached itself to the computer, and in an instant the files were on the Omnivice.

"Sweet..." Takato said in awed astonishment.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon shouted from the doorway to the outside.

Takato turned to the door and saw to his astonishment and horror that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Crap! We've been here way to long." Takato said as he hurried to the door and both he and Guilmon left the ruins.

Takato drew three modify card once again, and was about to use them when he felt a prickling on the back of his neck. As if something was watching him intently.

Takato spun around so quickly it made him dizzy. Loosing his balance he feel to the ground causing Guilmon to turn to see if he was okay.

Takato saw Guilmon's eyes go ferile as soon as his head turned towards him. For one split terrifying second Takato feared that Guilmon had lost control and was going to attack him. But this thought was immediately discarded as he saw the reflection of a body behind him in Guilmon's eyes. So he had been right. Someone or something was here with them.

Takato got up quickly and turned towards the unmistakable figure of LadyDevimon.

"What do you want?" Takato asked her.

She didn't answer, she only came menacingly closer to them ready to strike.

Takato prepared to slash a modify card just incase this turned into a fight. And by the way LadyDevimon was looking at them, he was sure it was going to.

**End of Chapter 3 Part 2**

T4L: Well I think that was a lot different than how I usually write. Hopefully you all liked it. Anyways it looks like Takato has a lot of things happening in his recent future. Well again hope you all like the chapter, please review, and see ya later.


	7. 03 day: Encounter

T4L: Alright! Time once again for another chapter of The chosen Tamer: Hazardous days & nights.

Terriermon: What's got you all excited?

T4L: The fact that it's 1:39 in the morning, and I get really hyper at this time of night.

Terriermon: ... Why does that make me think of -

T4L: *Blushes* NOT LIKE THAT! SICKO!

Terriermon: *Laughs at T4L's embarrassment* Yeah okay.

T4L: I'd kill you if the readers weren't here...

Terriermon: Then Rika would kill you.

T4L: Why...?

Terriermon: Because she'd be angry that she hadn't been the one to kill me.

T4L: Oh... Anyways sorry everyone for the frequent long waits on the chapters but I've been busy with school and I've also found myself becoming less and less interested in digimon I fear that I'm growing out of it. But don't worry I'm gonna try to keep myself interested in it, and if that fails well I got a backup. I never back down from a challenge, and I find writing about 300 and some chapters quite a challenge so that should keep me going.

Terriermon: Alright T4L I think we should get to the story or else there's gonna be more words in our conversations than in the actual chapter.

T4L: I still gotta say a few things. Firstly as I mentioned in the last two chapters I had a problem with the plot because it was running into the night. Well a week or two ago I realized I was going to run into that problem again in this chapter, because I had originally planned for this chapter to take place during the night, but I have figured out a way to get around that, but the thing is I have no idea of what to do for the next chapter now. So all I can ask is that you bear with me for just two more chapters after this one until I can work all this out. And with that lets get this chapter started already, like jeez Terriermon why do you keep talking when these guys just wanna read the chapter already.

Terriermon: I can't help it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon wouldn't this story actually be being watched instead of read...

**The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

_Takato: Last time in The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights. I awoke during the night to realize that Genni didn't seem to have been telling us the truth about the digital hazard. I looked around Genni's house and ended up finding a hidden secret lab behind a bookshelf, talk about classic. I soon discovered that Genni had worked on something big with some other people at a location that was scribbled at the bottom of the page of a journal written years ago. Me and Guilmon left to investigate and ended up finding a huge ruin with a working computer. I found out that I was somehow this "savior" who would conquer the darkness that would invade the worlds. Talk about deep ha. When me and Guilmon decided it was time to go but LadyDevimon showed up looking as though she wanted to pick a fight with us... Do we have a huge sign over our heads that we can't see saying 'COME AND ATTACK US! WE'RE EASY PRAY!' or something...?_

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

Sparks flew across the area as the sound of a fight raged on. LadyDevimon had engaged and now she and Gallantmon were locked in combat. It hadn't taken Takato to long after the fight began to realize that something was different about this digimon. She was a lot stronger than any normal Ultimate Level.

Gallantmon leapt aside as LadyDevimon's hand which had become a thin long joust struck the ground where he had been seconds earlier. "That was to close." Gallantmon said to himself as he prepared for a counter attack. He lifted his lance which was charging up energy and aimed it at LadyDevimon. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as a beam of electric white colored energy shot out from his lance and right at LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon jumped into the air and flew behind Gallantmon ready to finish him off. She never got the chance.

Gallantmon having seen this coming had also charged up his shield ready to counter attack before LadyDevimon could finish him off. "SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon shouted as a reddish energy shot out from his shield and hit LadyDevimon point blank right in the stomach. Shock registered in LadyDevimon's eyes as she felt the beam of red energy go completely through her stomach. She remained standing while she deleted slowly. She realized now just why this boy was such a threat to her masters. He was very powerful, and incredibly ingenious on battle tactics.

"You think this is the end..., don't you tamer...? But I can tell you that your problems are just beginning." LadyDevimon said as she saw that Gallantmon had turned away from her ready to leave.

Gallantmon turned back around towards her slowly. "What do you mean...?" He asked curiously but also sounding as though he dreaded what she had to say.

She smiled sinisterly at the sound of dread in his voice. "A new digimon has been given birth to by concentrated darkness within the Dark Ocean. Even as we speak he is breaking down the barriers into this world. It won't be long now..." With that LadyDevimon was no more.

Gallantmon's eyes widened in horror at the news. A completely new digimon who was even now breaking through the barriers into this world... But no... She just wanted to scare him since he had beaten her... Wasn't she...

Takato and Guilmon de-merged and Takato once again used the three card combination that had gotten them their a few hours ago.

When Takato and Guilmon returned to Genni's they were relieved to see that everyone was still asleep. They quietly crept back into their room and laid down on their respective beds. Not even twenty minutes later Tai had come in to wake them up from what he and the others believed was a long and refreshing sleep. Takato got up pretending to be well rested and ready for what ever the day throw at him, while he ignored his body's please for rest.

Takato and Guilmon entered the kitchen to find food already made and on their plates waiting for them. Takato and Guilmon sat down at their seats and thanked Genni for the breakfast before they began eating at a fast and steady pace.

"Wow you guys must be hungry!" Tai said in alarm as he saw how fast Takato and Guilmon were eating their food while their eyes shifted to his and Kari's plates as though they were trying to figure out how they could somehow eat their food as well without them noticing. But what Takato was really doing was looking to see if the others were almost ready to leave. Now that he had discovered that Genni had been lying to him and what Genni had been doing with some other people made him uncomfortable around him, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. As for Guilmon he really was ready to start trying to eat the others food.

After breakfast Takato, Guilmon, Kari, Tai, and their partners left Genni's and returned to the real world.

"I have no idea what to do today... Takato said to no one in particular as he laid spread out on the couch at the Kamiya's apartment.

"Well why don't you come with me and Tai to the park." Kari suggested from across the room.

"Yeah. All us DigiDestined are meeting at the park to hang out." Tai said from across the room.

"Sure." Takato said as he stood up off the couch. "Hey Guilmon, wanna go for a walk?" Takato asked his sleeping partner who was curled up at the side of the couch.

Guilmon's ears perked up a bit and his eyes opened slowly. "Okay." Guilmon said groggily as he stood up and followed Takato and the others out of the apartment.

Several intersections later they arrived at the park to find that they were the first ones there. Takato and Guilmon decided to go lay underneath a tree for some shade while they waited for the others to arrive.

As Takato laid there under the tree he found himself thinking about believe it or not, the date. He couldn't quite remember what day it was. He was sure it was still March, time couldn't have gone that fast could it? But here he was with Guilmon, Tai, Kari, And their partners in the park on a warm sunny day. _'Perhaps the weather is different here than in my world...'_ Takato thought to himself as he observed his surroundings. Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormon, Yolie, and Harkmon had all arrived shortly after they did. Takato couldn't help but suspect it had something to do with Davis wanting to see Kari. They were now all throwing a Frisbee to one another while Davis tried to intercept it. Try as he may though he would continuously end up jumping up into the air as high as he could, fail to catch it, and fall face first to the ground.

"Jeez I wish I had rocket boots or something." Davis said as he once again failed to intercept the Frisbee.

_'Xion.' _Takato said inside his mind.

'Yes?' Xion responded.

_'Do you know what the date is today?' _Takato asked.

'It's the 3rd of April.' Xion answered. 'Why do you ask?'

_'I'm loosing track of time.' _Takato responded.

'Would you like me to keep you updated?' Xion asked.

_'Yeah. Thanks.' _Takato replied.

"Hey Takato!" Takato heard Davis shout to him. Takato looked up to where Davis's voice had come from.

"Yeah!?" Takato called back.

"Why don't you come and join the game, instead of just sitting under that tree all day!?" Davis called back.

"Sure!" Takato said as he and Guilmon got up and headed towards the others to play with the Frisbee.

A while later the game was over and they were now all eating lunch, courtesy of Sora who had brought enough food for everyone to eat.

While they were all eating only two of them noticed that something strange was happening. All the white fluffy clouds were all shrinking into nothing so quickly it was like some invisible force that liked cotton candy was eating it. But then something even stranger happened. It happened in an instant. Dark clouds began to form in the sky so quickly it was impossible. Guilmon's eyes went feral. Takato's Omnivice and all the Digidestined's digivice's began beeping like crazy.

Takato was the first one to realize what was happening. He got up almost immediately and looked at his Omnivice to find the place where the digimon was going to bio-emerge. The rest of the DigiDestined following his lead also got up and checked out their digivice's as well.

"This way." Takato said as his Omnivice finally got a lock on the signal.

"No this way." The rest of them said all pointing in different directions.

Veemon pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking. "Oh boy..."

Five minutes later after they had all split up and headed to the signal they were receiving, Takato and Guilmon were running through back alleyways closing in on their signal.

"Just... A little... further... boy!" Takato panted as they rounded another corner.

"Takato the sky's getting darker." Guilmon said worriedly.

It was true. The sky had been getting steadily darker ever sense they had picked up the signal of multiple bio-emergence's.

Takato looked up at the sky and saw lightning beginning to flash up in the clouds. "Just great now it's gonna rain." Takato commented as they rounded yet another corner and came to a halt. They had reached a dead end. "Well I guess this one was a false trail... let's go and find the others." Takato said as he and Guilmon prepared to turn and leave.

Just as Takato turning to leave though he saw something beginning to phase into existence in front of them. Takato and Guilmon who no doubt saw it as well stopped and stared at it while it continued to become more clearer and less transparent.

Finally after a minute the creature was completely visible. Takato and Guilmon froze in horror at the creature that was now in front of them. There are no words to describe this creature which was now walking towards them, but I'll do my best. The creature had clawed feet almost like a WarGreymon but the claws were razor sharp and seemed to be made of metal. It's legs were covered by black armor which seemed to radiate with dark energy. In fact black body armor which had a lot of sharp spikes coming out of it in almost every direction seemed to cover almost all of this creature's body, and in the places that weren't covered by armor showed the creature's deep blood red scales which seemed to be always moving and being replaced by other scales, all the while leaking out what was unmistakably blood. The creature's torso was thin but muscular. It's arms were about the normal size as a humans but were also very muscular, and they ended with a pair of four fingers and a thumb with razor sharp claws about a half inch long that could no doubt tear through anything they touched. And finally the head was covered almost completely by a helmet but holes were made so it could show off it's evil crimson red eyes that glowed sinisterly in the darkness. There was also an opening for the mouth which seemed to always be in an evil smirk which revealed sharp pointed teeth. And three more holes on each side of the head in the back allowing long horns to protrude through the helmet. And to top it all off it irradiated a dark red aura all around him. The creature gave off a sense of dome and dread, which contributed to it's already terrifying appearance.

Takato stood there not even breathing as the creature came closer to him, and then it spoke. The voice was that of evil itself.

"Ta...ka...to..." The creature said in a voice that was hushed almost like the sound of wind but definitely audible to hear said sending a shiver down both Takato's and Guilmon's spines. "We...are coming...for you..." The creature said causing Takato's eyes to bulge. "To...morrow...the...battle for...the digital world...begins..." The creature continued. "Our vengeance...shall be swift." The creature said. "If you...warn anyone...even worse things shall happen...then what is to come...We know... about her..." It said in a very threatening voice as it disappeared leaving a terrified Takato and Guilmon behind.

Suddenly both Takato and Guilmon let out a scream of absolute horror that they didn't even know they had been holding in and they both ran for it, unaware that all the other DigiDestined were doing the exact same thing.

As Takato and Guilmon were running back to the Kamiya's place they were joined by the other DigiDestined who looked as horrified as he felt. They all entered the Kamiya's house, and they all after they calmed down, began explaining what they had been told.

"Mine told me the light was beginning to die, and right after it told me I could feel the light actually dying." Kari told the others in a worried voice. She was the owner of the crest of light and if she could actually feel the light dying that wasn't good.

Davis obviously trying to relieve the building tension in the room broke the silence. "Wow! All mine said was that the world was going to run out of nacho's."

"DAVIS!" They all shouted at once.

Tai was the next to speak also trying to relieve the tension but doing a lot better than Davis had done. "Mine said that we would all need to stick together and show courage and all the other powers of the crests to conquer the coming darkness." Tai explained.

"Well that shouldn't be to hard." Matt said in a relaxed voice. "I mean we already know what all the crests actually mean, so it shouldn't be to hard to work on bringing those traits to the surface."

"Right." Izzy agreed. "But we still need the one last piece of the puzzle." Izzy said as he looked over to Takato who was siting on the floor with his back against the couch. He hadn't said one word yet.

Takato as soon as entering the Kamiya's had taken a seat on the floor against the couch. He listened intently to the DigiDestined as they explained what they had been told but he was also thinking about everything the creature had told him.

The creature had know his name. It had said they were coming for him... But who were 'they'? Takato was sure about a few things though. LadyDevimon had been telling him the truth. Some new digimon had been created by the darkness and was going to begin a battle to take over the digital world. Takato was also sure about another thing. It had threatened Rika. Somehow it knew about her and if Takato tried to warn anyone that something terrible was going to happen tomorrow it would hurt her or worse...

Takato was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Izzy was looking at him. It was obviously time for him to tell them what the creature had told him.

"Sorry guys... But I guess I got the grumpy one or something. It told me I couldn't tell you anything about what it had said to me...or..." Takato didn't finish.

"Or what Takato?" Tai asked. "Did it threaten you?"

"He threatened someone I care about deeply...I can't take the chance..." Takato explained, and he was relieved to see that they didn't seem to mind.

After a while everyone left the Kamiya's apartment leaving Takato, Tai, Kari, and their partners alone in the apartment.

"Takato? Where are you going?" Tai and Kari asked as they saw Takato heading to leave the apartment.

"I have things to do." Was all Takato said before he and Guilmon left. Takato had thought about it and he knew what he had to do. Only he knew about what was about to happen, it was up to him to try and stop it before it was to late.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Davis: WHOA! That Takato kid doesn't mess around! I sure hope he knows what he's getting into. Don't miss the next The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights, The forgotten Crests - When hazard meets harmony._

T4L: Yeah I even feel excited enough to give you a hint as to what's to come in the next chapter.

Terriermon: What's got you so confident?

T4L: I've remembered the plot line completely while writing this chapter, and now that I remember it I can start writing these chapters out quicker.

Terriermon: So you might actually get some more people following this story? I guess miracles can happen.

T4L: Well I'm feeling up to start writing the next chapter right away so let me rap this up. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you think or if you think I should add something in or something. Well see ya guys in the next chapter.


	8. 03 night: The forgotten Crests

T4L: Hey guys.

Terriermon: Hey T4L what's up.

T4L: The usual...

Terriermon: Oh... So what'd you manage to sneak up here this time?

T4L: A bag of Doritos, a Pepsi, a glass of Ice tea, and a pack of Pop tarts.

Terriermon: So we're good to go.

T4L: Nope...

Terriermon: Why? Have something you wanna say to the readers?

T4L: ... I forgot the chocolate. *Falls to the floor crying*

*Henry walks in*: What's up with him?

Terriermon: He's sad because he forgot to bring up some chocolate...

Henry: Oh...

Terriermon: Anyways T4L wanted to point out to all of you guys that in the last chapter the creature that appeared in front of Takato and Guilmon is a new Digimon he's been working on for a while now.

*T4L stops crying*: Yeah. I thought at least someone would make a comment about that, but... Anyways this digimon is going to be a huge part of this story as you'll find out over the next few chapters. And if any of you are wondering what a digimon has to do with Takato learning more about the hazard..., well you'd be surprised.

Terriermon: Now before T4L gives everything away let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, or the Omnivice which was as far as I know made by Daneel Rush. I do however own the Omnivice trait Xion, and the new crests that will be introduced in this chapter.

**The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights**

**Searching for clues**

**Chapter 5: The forgotten Crests - When hazard meets harmony**

_Takato: Last time on The chosen Tamer: 158 Hazardous days & nights. Me and Guilmon as Gallantmon defeated LadyDevimon who then told us while she was being deleted that a new digimon had been born from concentrated darkness and that this new digimon is now breaking through_ _the barriers that separate the Dark Ocean from the Digital world. That afternoon me, Guilmon, and the DigiDestined_ _all went to the park to hang out, but while we were eating lunch multiple bio-emergence's caused us all to split up and track the wild digimon's down. When me and Guilmon got to the signal we were after we encountered something that looked like it came out of a horror movie. The creature told us that it was going to start a war the next day, and threatened to hurt Rika if I tell anyone. Later after everyone else was back at the Kamiya's everyone but me told each other about what they had been told by the creature. After all the DigiDestined_ _but Tai and Kari left, I decided it was up to me to stop this creature from starting a war before it's to late._

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

And throughout the past!

That's right,

I have finally realized it.

I forgot to do my homework last night.

This is one hard, puzzle, puzzle, puzzle.

I wanna know… who am I anymore?

Even if I slide

Down a deep darkened path

And I skin my knees.

I have gotta stand

Right back up,

I've got to take my chance now

Before

I let it get away.

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer,

My dreams are only the start.

To everything that has an answer

And a beginning.

I will fly faster

With my wings

If I use all of my strength

Throughout all of the

Todays

and the tomorrows.

I wanna be the biggest dreamer

I'm running as fast as I can

Throughout the future

and throughout the past!

Takato watched as the land below him rushed by. After leaving the Kamiya's Takato and Guilmon had gone to the DigiDestined's school and had used the computer the DigiDestined always used to go to the digital world. Shortly after arriving there Takato noticed how Guilmon had become very alert and was now on the border line of going feral. They were now flying to Azulongmon's palace, well... Takato was riding on Growlmon's back as Growlmon used the hyper wings, and speed plugin F Takato had slashed for him.

"Takato... Are we almost there?" Growlmon asked sounding exhausted.

"Just a little further boy!" Takato shouted over the sound of rushing wind.

*******10 minutes later*******

Takato and an exhausted Guilmon rushed into Azulongmon's palace.

"Azulongmon!" Takato shouted as he came bursting into the room where Azulongmon was.

"Ah Takato." Azulongmon said seeming unabashed at the fact that Takato had just come bursting into the room. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

Takato stopped running and looked up at Azulongmon with a serious look on his face. "I hate to be rude Azulongmon, but this isn't a good time for pleasantries."

When Azulongmon noticed Takato's serious look he instantly switched from a welcoming to a serious manner. "What's wrong Takato?"

"We've got trouble heading this way from the dark ocean." Takato replied.

"But that's impossible. The dark ocean has been blocked off . Nothing can escape it." Azulongmon stated.

"I encountered a LadyDevimon this morning and destroyed her, but before she was deleted she told me that a new digimon had been born from concentrated darkness in the dark ocean, and that this digimon was now breaking throw the barriers between the dark ocean and the digital world." Takato explained. "I didn't believe what she said until about two hours ago, when me and the rest of the DigiDestined encountered creatures that told us pretty much that we were all doomed." Takato added as he saw Azulongmon's skeptical look.

At Takato's last words Azulongmon's eyes seemed to contract, he seemed to be very deep in thought. "What exactly did these creature tell all of you?" Azulongmon asked.

"Well I know that Kari's told her that the light was dying. Mine told me that this new digimon is going to start a war when it gets here. And-" Takato was cut off when Azulongmon let out a grasp and jerked his head up and shot some lightning into the air. A second or two later the lightning struck the ground almost hitting Takato and Guilmon, and once the lightning disappeared Gennai stood exactly where the lightning had struck.

"Whoa! Talk about instant travel!" Takato said as he noticed Gennai's appearance.

"Gennai I have just been told some disturbing news by young Takato here." Azulongmon explained to Gennai who had a questioning look on his face at being summoned here without any warning.

"Oh?" Gennai asked as he looked between Takato and Azulongmon. '_Could the boy have found out about project zero...?'_ Gennai thought in fear. "What has he told you?" Gennai asked eyeing Takato restlessly.

"It seems that our worst fear has been realized." Azulongmon stated causing Gennai to jerk his head up in alarm.

"What's happened?!" Gennai asked a look of urgency on his face.

"Takato has been told by a LadyDevimon this morning" Gennai looked at Takato sharply. Takato understood why. He was supposedly still sleeping at Gennai's at that time. "that a new digimon has been born from concentrated darkness in the Dark Ocean. He says that he didn't believe what she had told him until a few hours ago when all the DigiDestined encountered creatures that told them things which now confirm the birth of a new and very powerful digimon." Azulongmon explained.

Gennai nodded to show he had understood what he had just been told. "Well we shouldn't worry about it, unless..." Gennai said a look of dawning comprehension on his face. "it's able to break through into this world?"

"Yes, even as we speak it is breaking through the barriers." Azulongmon confirmed. "We don't know how soon it will get here but we need to be ready for when it does."

"I'll go and and tell all the strong digimon to prepare for a battle that can start at anytime and anywhere." Gennai said as he turned to leave.

"Takato is there anything else you know about this?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yeah, Tai said that the creature he encountered told him that only if all the DigiDestined could show all the traits of their crests, could we defeat this new digimon." Takato explained causing Gennai to stop in mid walk.

"Do you mean they have to express ALL the crests traits?" Gennai asked causing Takato and Azulongmon to looked at him questioningly. The way Gennai had asked that question... it was like he knew something they didn't.

"Yeah I think so." Takato replied.

Gennai lowered his head before replying. "Then we're doomed..."

"Gennai!" Azulongmon shouted in anger. "You mustn't lose hope that quickly!"

"It's not that I don't believe in the DigiDestined..." Gennai explained. "It's because there are still two crests that have been sealed away because their power was to great for anyone to handle."

"What!?" Azulongmon half shouted half asked. "There are two crests more than intended! And you just forgot to mention it until a world threatening event is upon us!"

"I'm sorry." Gennai said truly sounding it. "I was sworn to secrecy by the others. They had been experimenting on the digital hazard trying to extract some of it's power to create a powerful digimon to help you and the other sovereigns protect the digital world, but we soon realized that our experiments had somehow corrupted the hazard so we sealed it into a crest and created a crest of the exact opposite to counteract it's power and sealed them away inside a mountain not to far from here." Gennai explained.

"You say that these two crests are to powerful for anyone to control?" Azulongmon asked.

"Yes. The power of the crest would destroy them almost instantly." Gennai replied.

"Tell me where the mountain is." Takato said cutting into Azulongmon and Gennai's conversation.

"What?" Gennai said in surprise.

"I already have the digital hazard within me. I don't think anymore of it will kill me." Takato stated.

Gennai stared at Takato in shock. "S-S-So... that's why you asked me about the hazard?"

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about that. Now show me where the mountain is." Takato replied.

Gennai recovering from his shock nodded and he, Takato, and Guilmon left the palace. Gennai pointed towards a mountain off in the distance and told Takato that there should be a cave on the eastern side of the mountain, and then he headed back inside of Azulongmon's palace.

"Ready for another trip Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Guilmon's always ready to go where ever Takato want's to go." Guilmon said happily.

"Right then." Takato said as he pulled out the three modify cards he needed. "Digi-modify! Digivolution, hyper wings, speed plugin F activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the three cards though the Omnivice.

"Guilmon digivolve to! Growlmon!"

"Lets get going." Takato said as he climbed on Growlmon's back.

*******30 minutes later*******

"Alright we're almost their Growlmon keep it up!" Takato shouted over the wind.

"Takato... I sense digimon." Growlmon said before he stopped flying and returned to the ground.

"Guilmon we don't have time for this!" Takato said as Growlmon de-digivolved into Guilmon.

"They've been following us for a while Takato, they won't give up." Guilmon replied as three digimon with flame all around their bodies and two digimon that were very small and sort of resembled a bat came running/flying in the case of the two later digimon down a hill towards them.

Takato didn't need his Omnivice to know these digimon, he had seen them before. "**SkullMeramon**: Ultimate level, data type. Attacks; Metal Fireball, Flame Chain, and Heat Chain Midareuchi. **Vilemon**: Champion level, virus type. Attacks; Nightmare Shocker."

"Takato." Xion said getting Takato's attention.

_'Yeah Xion?'_

"Have you noticed that the last few digimon we've encountered all have something in common?"

_'They do...?' _Takato asked puzzled.

"They're all Nightmare Soldiers." Xion stated.

_'Dark Area Digimon.'_ Takato said understanding what Xion was getting at. _'That means some of them are already getting through into this world.'_ Takato said as he looked at the digimon running towards him and Guilmon. "Guilmon get ready, you're going ultimate." Takato said as he pulled out a modify card which turned into a blue card almost instantly. "Digimodify! Matrix digivolution activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card through the Omnivice.

"Guilmon matrix digivolve to! WarGrowlmon!"

"Alright WarGrowlmon we don't have much time these are Nightmare Soldiers, which means some digimon are already getting through to this world from the Dark Ocean!" Takato shouted as he looked up towards WarGrowlmon.

"Metal Fireball!" A SkullMeramon shouted as a blue beam of fire shot out of it's mouth at WarGrowlmon who avoided it by moving to the right.

"WarGrowlmon! Make sure those fireballs don't hit you!" Takato called to WarGrowlmon as Takato remembered how powerful the attack was in the t.v. Show.

"If you say so!" WarGrowlmon replied as he blocked a physical attack from another SkullMeramon using his Pendulum Blades as a shield.

"Nightmare Shocker!" A Vilemon shouted as he attacked WarGrowlmon from behind. WarGrowlmon turned around not even scratched by the champion level digimon's attack and slashed one of his pendulum blades at it and deleted it.

"Flame Chain!" A SkullMeramon shouted as it threw its chain around WarGrowlmon and prevented him from avoiding another SkullMeramon's attack.

"Hey!" Takato shouted angrily. "That isn't fair!" There was a flash of light from the Omnivice and when it disappeared two blades one on each side of the Omnivice had appeared. Takato ran towards WarGrowlmon and sliced throw the chain freeing him.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon Shouted as he charged up the attack.

"Nightmare Shocker!" The last Vilemon shouted from behind Takato who barely had time to avoid the attack.

"I've had just about enough of these guys." Takato said as he ran at Vilemon and sliced him in half. Takato looked over to WarGrowlmon who was now starting to de-digivolve having deleted the SkullMeramon's. "Let's get going Guilmon. We're running outta time." Takato said as he pulled the three modify cards out of his pocket. (A/N: These three cards are getting a lot of use recently aren't they.)

*******With Ven & Ultimon*******

(A/N: Did ya think I forgot about these guys?)

Ven, Ultimon, and Omnimon flew for what seemed like days but now they were stopped at what looked like a portal.

"So um...?" Ven began not sure what he was supposed to do.

"This is a portal to the digital world." Omnimon responded. "But not the digital world you've seen on T.V. This is a digital world from about 3.5 billion years ago. This is the very first digital world, and it is about to undergo the most drastic change it has ever experienced." Omnimon explained to a stunned Ven & Ultimon.

"You mean you're sending us back in time?" Ultimon asked.

"Yes." Omnimon replied.

"Why?" Ven asked a bit curious.

"You are one of the first DigiDestined to be summoned to the digital world to protect it from the evil that is about to engulf it." Omnimon explained.

"WHAT!" Ven said in shock. "YOU MEAN I'M A DIGIDESTINED!"

"Yes. Now go before it is to late." Omnimon said is he pushed Ven and Ultimon through the portal right as it began to close.

"Now I must find the others... Ryan FitzGerald, Sora Ichigami, Ryo Akiyama..." Omnimon said to himself listing all of the DigiDestined off. "...Takato Matsuada Matsuki..., you're going to make this very difficult for me... If I take you and send you back to soon then it'll only spell disaster in the current time... But if I send you back to late... It's over..." Omnimon said to himself as he flew off into the dark abyss between the worlds.

*******With Takato and Guilmon*******

Takato and a very worn out Guilmon finally reach the mountain Gennai told them the crests would be at, but now there was a problem. Gennai had told them that the cave would be on the eastern side... But the trouble is that... It's a pretty big mountain...

"Okay... I think we should've at least asked Gennai if the cave was ground level or up higher on the mountain..." Takato said put out by the size of the mountain. It was roughly the size of mount Everest and probably have the size of Infinity mountain.

"Takatomon..." Guilmon said as he pointed up to a a part of the mountain that went straight down and then after 12 feet stopped going down and went instantly to a 90 degree curve forming a cliff/ledge.

"I think you just found the cave entrance boy." Takato said happily as he patted Guilmon's head.

"Why do you say that? I just thought it looked funny...?" Guilmon said confused but sounding happy.

"Just that I know that mountains can't form in straight lines. So someone would have had to make that themselves." Takato explained to Guilmon.

"Okay..." Guilmon said showing he understood.

"Good." Takato said as he once again gave Guilmon a pat on his head, and then pulled out a modify card. "You think you have the energy to get us up there Guilmon?" Takato asked as he showed his partner the hyper wing card he had pulled out.

"Yep!" Guilmon said happily.

"Alright." Takato replied as he prepared to slash the card through the Omnivice. "Digimodify! Hyper Wings activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card. Almost instantly a pair of white wings appeared on Guilmon who allowed Takato to climb onto his back, and then flew up to the cliff/ledge.

When they got to the ledge they were greeted by the entrance of the cave.

"Nice work Guilmon." Takato said as he gave Guilmon yet another pat on the head. "Let's get going." Takato said as he saw how late is was getting. Night had fallen on the digital world while they had been traveling to the mountain and now there was barely any light in the sky.

Takato and Guilmon enter the cave and discover something very strange. On the right side of the cave there's light, but on the left side of the cave it's total darkness. Takato and Guilmon looked at each other in bemusement. What the heck was going on here...? Deciding to push that thought to the side Takato began to walk further into the cave being followed almost immediately by Guilmon.

After walking for what seemed like an hour Takato and Guilmon finally came to a halt upon reaching the back of the cave and from the sight of what was in front of them.

In front of them stood an old shrine scaling the length of the cave. On the right side of the shrine laid something that was completely blinding. Takato guessed that that was what was giving of all the light on the right side of the cave. And on the left side of the shrine laid something that irradiated total and utter darkness. It didn't take long for Takato to figure out what they were seeing. The crests of Harmony and Hazard laid upon the shrine in a seemingly never ending battle for dominance.

"Well... Here goes nothing..." Takato said as he walked up to the shrine. There was a flash of blinding light brighter than anything Takato had even seen before. He closed his eyes to try and block out the light. The light faded and vanished. Takato opened his eyes. Darkness. He blinked. Still darkness. He blinked again. Still darkness. Had he goon blind? Takato moved his hand to be in front of his face, he could just barely make it out. He wasn't blind... Then what happened to the lights...? Takato looked behind him to see if Guilmon was alright, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly an ancient voice spoke from what seemed like everywhere but at the same time nowhere, causing Takato to look around him in surprise. "I have been waiting a very long time for this moment Takato Matsuada Matsuki..." The voice said sounding ancient but full of wisdom.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Takato managed to ask.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the voice responded. "I am the digital world Takato Masuada Matsuki, and I have brought you to the inside of my consciousness so that I/we/us can finally talk."

"Wow... I-I'm honored..." Takato replied stunned.

"I assure you the honor is all mine." The digital world replied. "I have been sleeping for a very long time now, and it is thanks to you that I have finally been awakened."

"R-Really? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything." Takato responded even more stunned.

"Your first arrival here awoke me when I sensed your power." The Digital world replied.

"But it's not mine it's the digital hazard that's inside me." Takato explained.

"My dear Tamer...have you not realized yet...?" The Digital world responded. "If the digital hazard is within you..., than it is clearly yours." The Digital world explained.

"But how? It's so much stronger than I am. How could it be mine?" Takato asked.

"The digital hazard lacks a consciousness, meaning it goes uncontrolled and causes disasters where ever it is... But that's where you come in." The Digital world explained. "With the digital hazard inside you, you become it's consciousness. Meaning you control it..., it cannot control you... In other words, you are the digital hazard in a physical and controlled form."

"So you're saying that the digital hazard isn't inside me... But that I am actually the digital hazard?"

"No... Not yet you're not. But in time you will be." The Digital world responded.

"Then what will become of me when I do become the digital hazard...?" Takato asked seeming resigned to the fact that destiny has dealt him a bad hand.

"That will be up to you to decide." The Digital world replied. "But now time to discuss what I brought you here for in the first place." The Digital world said. "The crests of Hazard and Harmony."

"What should happen to them?" Takato asked.

"The crest of Hazard belongs to you Takato Matsuada Matsuki, it always has been meant to be yours." The Digital world stated.

"Than what should I do with the crest of-"

Takato was cut off by the Digital world. "The crest of Harmony has also been destined to be yours, that is until you pass it on to someone you deem worthy of possessing it." The Digital world stated.

Takato staired at the nothingness in front of him in shock. Two crests? He had two crests? He had been chosen to be the owner of the two most powerful crests ever made...? But when Takato thought about it a bit more it made perfect sense. The crest of Harmony would help him stay calm so he wouldn't lose control like usual.

"I understand." Takato stated as he prepared to return to the cave.

"One last thing before I send you back young Tamer..." The Digital world said causing Takato to look questioningly at the endless nothingness. "Once the crests are united I expect there will be some kind of consequence, but I do not know what it will be. Nothing catastrophic just something that might alter the digital world in some ways. I wouldn't worry about it though..." The Digital world said before there was another blinding flash of light.

Takato opened his eyes to find himself back in front of the shrine. He looked back at Guilmon questioningly. Guilmon didn't seem to be startled by the fact he had just disappeared and then reappeared... Could it have been a dream? Takato shook his head. No it defiantly wasn't a dream. It had seemed to real. Takato started for the crests. He picked up the crest of Harmony and put it in his right pocket and then picked up the crest of Hazard and put it in his left pocket.

"Let's go Guilmon. We should tell Azulongmon and Gennai that we've got the crests." Takato said as he walked away from the shrine.

"Okay..." Guilmon said in a very worn out voice.

"I know we've had a long day Guilmon, but it's almost over I promise." Takato said as he pulled out his deck of modify cards and looked through it. Takato pulled four cards out and put the rest of the deck away. He then slashed one of the cards through the Omnivice. "Restore plugin F activate." Takato said as he slashed the card through the Omnivice. Takato looked at Guilmon who now seemed to be reenergized. "That should help you a bit, but we should get back to Azulongmon's palace so we can rest up." Takato said as he and Guilmon continued walking back to the entrance of the cave.

When they finally made it to the exit Takato slashed the last three cards he still had in his hand through the Omnivice, and he and Growlmon flew off towards Azulongmon's palace.

*******27 Minutes later*******

Takato was once again watching the ground speeding by him as Growlmon flew towards Azulongmon's palace. He could feel himself starting to drift off to sleep. It had been so long since he had last slept. His eyes slowly closed for a second and his grip slackened a bit. Takato's eyes snapped back open and he retightened his grip. And if wasn't for this he would never have seen it. A series of bonfires going on for almost fifty feet, about twenty yards to the left of them.

"Hey Growlmon you see those bonfires over there?" Takato shouted to Growlmon trying to be heard over the wind.

"Yeah. What about them?" Growlmon asked as he continued to fly.

"Let's take a closer look at them." Takato responded. "Take us nearer and try not to be seen." Takato instructed.

"If you say so." Growlmon said as he turned left and flew in the direction of the bonfires.

As they got closer they were able to make out makeshift tents and benches scattered around near the bonfires. And as they got even closer they could make out the figures of a few digimon. Takato on instinct scanned a few with the Omnivice.

"**Phantomon**. Ultimate level, virus type. Attacks; Shadow Scythe, Words of Death, Diabolic Star. **Bakamon**. Champion level, virus type. Attacks; Zombie Claw, Evil Charm, Ghost Chop, Poison Breath. **Snimon**. Champion level, vaccine type. Attacks; Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Slamming Attack, Green Sickle Cut." Takato read aloud as the Omnivice displayed the information. _'Xion am I right about what I'm thinking?' _Takato asked Xion as he realized that all these digimon had something in common.

"Yes. They're all Nightmare Soldiers." Xion responded. "They must've broken through already."

"Growlmon land behind those rocks over there." Takato said as he pointed to the right where a huge bolder was positioned right behind a tent.

"Alright. Hold on." Growlmon said as he turned to the right and flew down and landed behind the bolder.

Takato got off of Growlmon and walked so he was at the corner of the bolder nearest to the camp and listened to see if he could over hear anything. He was in luck.

"I still don't understand why we have to stay here..." A grumpy sounding Snimon said as he looked around the camp site.

"Idiot!" A Phantomon shouted. "The DigiDestined might come here to try and stop the portal from opening." The Phantomon explained.

"Like they'd ever be able to stop the portal from opening." Snimon responded.

"Just shut up and do your job in keeping this area locked down." Phantomon scolded the Snimon. "If anything happens to prevent the rest of our forces to enter this world then all of our masters plans are ruined."

"What ever..." The Snimon said as he walked away and began his patrol around their camp.

"Growlmon." Takato said as he turned back around to face his partner.

"What is it Takato?" Growlmon asked.

"This is where all the Nightmare Soldiers are going to emerge in the digital world." Takato explained. "This is our last chance at stopping this so called war before it's to late." Takato stated.

"Right." Growlmon said as he returned to his rookie form.

"Lets do this as quickly and quietly as we can." Takato said as he prepared to bio-merge. "Bio-merge activate." Takato whispered.

There was a flash of light as the two bio-merged. Gallantmon quickly but stealthily ran towards a guard an Orgremon, who had noticed the light and sliced him in half with his lance. Gallantmon then took out a Snimon with a lightning joust. He then dashed over to a Devidramon and impaled him with his lance. He spotted a Myotismon to his left and prepared to charge at him.

"INTRUDER!" The voice of the Phantomon from before shouted alerting the whole camp of Gallantmon's presence.

"ahh nuts..." Takato said inside his data sphere as he was surrounded almost immediately by what seemed like hundreds of digimon.

"Ah... This isn't good!" Gallantmon said in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. Gallantmon looked around him calculating his odds. They weren't at all good. About four dozen Devidramons, nineteen Soulmons, six Phantomon's, and what seemed like an endless number of Bakamon. Gallantmon then proceeded to look for any ways of escape. He spotted it. A huge number of Bakamon and hardly any other digimon. The Bakamon are powerful when they are in huge numbers like this but they can be over powered and forced into smaller numbers. Gallantmon took a step in the direction of the Bakamon.

Instantly the digimon closed in even tighter around him and their numbers seemed to increase.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" The Phantomon who had sounded the alarm asked mockingly.

"Yeah I just remembered I forgot to do some important things. And I really shouldn't just leave them undone." Gallantmon said nervously as the digimon drew even closer to him tightening the circle he was now in.

"Ohh... But we insist that you stay." The Phantomon said still with the mocking tone.

"Yeah! We insist!" All the digimon said menacingly causing Takato to gulp. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Across the stretch of land dividing Gallantmon and the horde of Nightmare soldiers from Azulongmon's palace. Gennai and Azulongmon were just finishing up their plans for when the Nightmare Soldiers arrived. They had both just gone outside and were greeted by a blinding flash of light off in the distance, and moments later the sound of a monstrous explosion.

"What was that?!" Genni asked in worried curiosity as he looked towards where the light had emanated from.

"I have no idea..." Azulongmon replied as he too stared out into the distance to where the light had been.

Gallantmon fell back to the ground with a number of cracks and scratches in his armor. He had been hit by a huge variety of different attacks at the same time. He had managed to avoid the brunt of the attacks by combining his shield of the just with his lightning joust attack to propel himself high into the air. But now he had a new problem. He was an easy target now that he was in the air. Gallantmon aimed his lance at the digimon and shot a lightning joust at them, deleting a few of them, but they were instantly replaced by two times as many.

_'Could this get any worse...?'_ Gallantmon thought to himself as he continued to fall.

"Shadow Scythe!"

_'It just got worse...'_ Gallantmon thought to himself as he felt the attack slam against his back. There was a huge explosion as Gallantmon hit the ground hard creating a crater where ha had landed.

Gallantmon struggled to his feet and slashed his lance at some Bakamon who tried to grab a hold of him.

"This isn't working." Takato said to Guilmon inside the data sphere.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Guilmon asked.

"We've gotta get outta here. We're to tired to fight these guys right now." Takato said as he thought up a way for them to escape.

"Shield of the just!" Gallantmon shouted as he aimed his shield at a bolder. _'I hope this works!'_ Gallantmon thought to himself as the energy from his shield hit the bolder. He was flying backwards. Gallantmon stopped his attack after he was clear of the digimon and he found a crevice to hide himself in behind another bolder as all the Nightmare Soldiers ran past looking for him.

Takato let out a sigh of relief as the last of the digimon ran past him. Gallantmon then looked around looking for a better place to hide.. He spotted a cave about 17 yards away from where he was. Would he be able to make it?

Gallantmon ran as fast as he could towards the cave, looking in every direction to make sure he wasn't spotted. He entered the cave and instantly Takato and Guilmon de-merged. Guilmon crawled as far into the cave as his sleepy body would alow him to while Takato calapsed against the left wall of the cave and was asleep. The next time he awakes it'll be a different world...

**End of Chapter 5**

T4L: So how was this chapter? Hopefully it wasn't to bad. And if any of you have a problem with me making the Legendary Tamer Ryo anymore Legendary go ahead and complain all you want but it won't change a thing. You see I didn't have much of a choice since the guy who was going to be the fifth tamer never got back to me when I asked him if he still was interested in being in the story. And now that I've officially announced the new tamers in the story I'm not changing anything. But and I'm going to be asking this in every chapter from now on I think. I'm going to need a lot of new tamers for the story after the next story. That's very far off yet, probably a good 4-6 years into the future. But if anyone is interested just send me a PM with your tamers' info.

Terriermon: So if anyone wants to be a part of the action in The chosen Tamer 05 when things start to really heat up, just give T4L a PM and he'll contact you when he gets a chance.

T4L: Thanks Terriermon. Anyways the next chapter is one that I've been looking forward to after planning it all out. So I'm going to see if I can get it all written by Friday. Anyways please review I like hearing all of your inputs. Well see you guys next time, and don't forget to-

Terriermon: Momentia.


End file.
